Here For You
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: Post Intoxicated. Olivia comes back into contact with her exfiance. He's the same man she remembered just with a new twist. EO.
1. Past, Present

**Okay, I just want to start by thanking everyone who read 'Chinese Food and Beer' and left all those positive reviews. You guys are amazing! This one is for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf is a selfish man. But he'll let me borrow them for this story. What a man!

Okay so this story isn't a direct EO. It may develop. But they're friends throughout the story. It's set right after Intoxicated. Olivia's going to face a lot of the demons from her past and maybe fall victim to them. It's most likely not going to be as long as my other, unless you guys fall in love with it.

Carrie Eldridge was led out of the courtroom after kissing her boyfriend. Olivia's memories of being sixteen and thinking she was so in love flooded back to her mind. She didn't want to face them, she needed out, she needed a drink. Olivia got up and excited the court room. A half-hour later, she found herself in a bar being hit on by a man. She hadn't had enough to drink to go home with him, but the possibility was still in the air.

"So your a cop... that's kind of hot." The man scooted in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe we could play with your handcuffs later. Olivia's face shifted in disgust.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go home. I have to be up early. Thanks for the drink." Olivia turned to walk away when the man grabbed her wrist. "I didn't just buy you a drink because I wanted a conversation."

Olivia tried to pull her wrist away. "Screw you." The man didn't loosen his grip and had pure anger in his eyes. Suddenly a figure pushed the man off. "Back off buddy." Olivia recognized the voice to be Elliot's and sighed. _Great, Elliot to the rescue again._ The same incident happened once before and Elliot had saved her from the man.

"I was just talking to her man, I don't want no trouble." The man backed away from Elliot while Olivia stayed back.

"She doesn't wanna talk." Elliot starred coldly at the man, who turned and went back to the bar. Elliot looked back to Olivia "Are you okay?"

Olivia felt some sort of rage boil up inside of her. "I don't need you to look out for me. I'm fine." Olivia stormed out of the bar and Elliot followed her outside.

"You clearly do, that guy could have hurt you." Elliot shouted after Olivia, who stopped and turned towards him.

"I can take care of myself. As much as I enjoy you playing hero, It's time to call it a night. Goodnight." Olivia turned and ran to her car. The engine started and Olivia peeled down the street, leaving Elliot in the dust.

The next day, Olivia decided to call in sick to work, she wasn't in the mood to see Elliot. Instead she sat in her apartment with a bottle of Grey Goose, taking shots every so often. She was alone with her memories.

She began to think about her first love. The five year age gap ultimately tore them apart along with her mother but she knew it wasn't going to last. She wanted him to be her way out. She had been so naive to think it was going to work. But after so many years, she wondered what had happened to him. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the phone book and looked up his name... _Jonathan Mears_. She found two and chose to dial one.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Um...Hello. Is this Jonathan from Columbia university?" Olivia asked, her nerves showed through her voice.

"Yeah, and may I ask who is calling?" He sounded uncomfortable.

"It's.. well, um... Olivia Benson." Olivia said. Her stomach began to do back flips as she waited for the voice on the phone to answer.

"Oh man talk about blast from the past! How have you been?" Jonathan sounded excited to hear from her and Olivia let her breath out.

"I'm good. Still alone. I'm a detective now." Olivia was trying to make small talk with him but the alcohol had slowed down her thought process.

"Not to be direct but would you be interested in dinner sometime?"

Olivia heart began to race, the same way it did when she was sixteen. "Yeah, when are you free?"

"Well tonight is good for me. How about you?"

"It's fantastic." Olivia's face morphed into a smile.

"Great. I'll meet you at Magiano's at 8. I have to go though. See you then." Jonathan paused and waited for Olivia's answer.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Olivia hung up the phone and let out all the breath she had been holding in. She capped the bottle of Grey Goose and ran towards her room. She had no clue what she was going to wear. She went through her closet and picked various items out. One thing caught her eye. A fitted blouse which was low cut but not enough where it suggested anything and a skirt that came just above her knees.

Olivia headed off to shower and things. She had a couple of drinks throughout the day but by 5, she had stopped drinking. Olivia began to work on her hair and make-up. She redid it four times by 7 she had finally fallen in love with her look.

At 7:30 she took a camp to Magianos. The ride took longer because traffic happened. Olivia walked into the restaurant a little after 8 and immediately saw Jonathan. He was even more attractive than she had remembered. He was a bit more aged but looked gorgeous. Olivia walked up to the table and Jonathan stood up to greet her.

Jonathan kissed her on the cheek and pulled out her chair for her. "You look amazing."

"So do you." Olivia smiled as she took a sip of the wine in front of her.

"I assumed you would like wine." They both smiled as they remembered Olivia's first experience with wine. It ended with her hanging over his toilet crying how she hated him for this.

"Ha Ha go ahead and laugh. I didn't drink again till college." Olivia smiled smugly at Jonathan_. God! He looks so good_.

"I'm sure you didn't light-weight. So are you seeing anyone?" Jonathan smiled hopefully as he looked into Olivia's brown eyes.

"Nope, I'm single as a dollar bill. How about you?" Olivia warm brown eyes starred into Jonathan's bright green eyes which complimented his dark brown hair so well.

"Nope. I'm single. I defiantly had an ulterior motive to asking you to dinner with me." A seductive smile formed across Jonathan's face. Normally, Olivia would have been repulsed but tonight, she was intrigued.

"Oh really? You know, I'm actually not that hungry..." The memories of Jonathan's skin on her skin flooded back to Olivia and she would hardly contain herself.

"Me neither." Jonathan's features looked even more attractive to Olivia.

"Let's head back to my place." Olivia couldn't wait to get Jonathan back behind closed doors. She couldn't wait to be with him again.

**Okay okay! Don't bite my head off! I know it's not EO but it's going to be more evident within the next couple of chapters. So review if I should continue and check out my other stories if you want some more :D**


	2. Thanks for everything

**Okay, Die-Hard EO fans hate me nearly as much as they hate the writers of SVU. Silly teasers ;) I know what your going through. I'm pretty much EO or nothing.**

NOTE: This chapter gets a bit violent.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia found herself letting an old flame into her apartment, she hardly took Elliot to her apartment much less a familiar stranger. She opened the door and led Jonathan to her bedroom.

It was an all too familiar scene as the two stripped off their clothes and to work on one another, the touch was different but the same. He had more experience under his belt but still remembered how to get to her. The two made love and fell asleep soon after.

Two months later, Olivia had been seeing Jonathan still. She was pretty much living out of his apartment. She ate, showered, and slept there almost everyday. One night Olivia was completely worn out from a long day at work when Jonathan began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm... Not tonight. I'm not in the mood." Olivia scooted away from Jonathan who continued to kiss her neck. "Really stop." Olivia got out of bed when he wouldn't stop.

"Come on baby. Your being a bit over dramatic. Get back in bed." Jonathan patted the spot where Olivia had been lying.

"No. I'm not in the mood." Olivia walked out of the room and was headed to the living room when she heard Jonathan yelling after her. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"  
Olivia turned around to catch Jonathan's fist hitting her face.

Olivia put her hand on her cheek. "You can't hit me." Olivia got back onto her feet.

"Yes I can." Jonathan answered by pushing her back onto the floor. "Now, do you want to come back to bed?"

Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes. She was trapped and there was no way out. She nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Jonathan pulled Olivia up by her arm and led her into the bedroom. He threw her down onto the bed and began to take off his clothes.

Terror flooded into Olivia's mind. She was about to become on of the many rape victims she'd seen and there was no way out. Olivia surveyed the room. Jonathan was blocking the door and they were on the fifth floor. She was trapped.

"Take your clothes off." Olivia did as she was told and Jonathan climbed into the bed on top of her. He began to kiss her neck. Normally Olivia would be going crazy, but tonight his touch just made her feel dirty. Olivia's face must have shown her disgust because Jonathan hit her again, this time it was hard enough to knock her out. When Olivia woke up that morning, Jonathan was gone. She quickly threw her clothes on and ran out of the apartment. She went to a little diner around the corner and called the only person she could think to.

"Stabler." The familiar voice soothed away her pain.

"Hey it's Liv. Are you busy?" Olivia asked hurriedly. She feared Jonathan would find her.

"Not really. What's going on?" Elliot's voice showed pure concern.

"I need a ride. Come pick me up. I'm at Tina's." The two knew the diner well. They used to go there for late night breakfasts when they couldn't sleep.

"I'll be there in ten."

"Please hurry." The fear showed through Olivia's voice as she hung up the phone.

Elliot got to the restaurant in five minutes. Olivia ran out to the car and entered the passenger door. Elliot looked out Olivia's face and all the color faded from his.

"What happened Liv?" Elliot asked with concern as he placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. She pulled away when he touched her.

"I really don't want to talk. Can we go somewhere?" Olivia pleaded with him, her usual bright brown eyes looked scared.

"Yeah, I want to take you to the hospital." Olivia opened her mouth to reject when Elliot cut her off. "No questions asked. You're going." Olivia nodded and put her head back on the seat.

The two arrived at the hospital and were handed a pile of forms. Olivia filled them out and than had to wait 30 minutes to see a doctor.

"So... wanna talk about it?" Elliot looked at Olivia who shifted uncomfortably as she looked around the room.

"I thought he was so perfect Elliot. Now look at me." Olivia was referring to her two black eyes. Olivia began to cry which only caused her more pain.

"Liv... I know I said no questions but as your friend, I have to ask. Did he... you know?" Elliot asked gently. The two sat in silence momentarily, until Olivia let out a big sob which broke the silence. Olivia's response said it all.

"That bastard. I'll kill him." Elliot was fuming with rage which only made Olivia cry harder. Elliot calmed down only to help his fragile friend. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm here for you." Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand.

The nurse called out Olivia's name and motioned for her to head to a room. Olivia looked at Elliot who began to follow the women into the exam room.

The exam began and Olivia was asked to removed her clothes, as the nurse photographed her. Elliot was turned towards the wall and barely resisted the temptation to look.

"Okay, we're done sir. We're going to do the vaginal examination." The nurse walked over to the table and began to grab the tools.

"Do you want me to stay Liv?" Elliot looked over at Olivia who was laying on the examination table wearing a hospital gown. Olivia nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm going to start. This may be a bit cold Ms. Benson." Olivia got goose bumps as the claw entered her body. Tears began to run down Olivia's normally vibrant face. To Olivia, the exam took hours when it only took about ten minutes. Elliot took all the evidence and the two drove to the lab in silence.

Once safely back at the precinct, Elliot took Olivia's statement, which was hard for her to say out loud. "We were laying in bed and he began to kiss my neck. I told him to stop but he kept going so I got out of bed and walked to the couch. Than he yelled after me and I turned around and he hit me." Elliot's fist clenched. "I stood up and told him he couldn't hit me and than he said he could and pushed me back down." Olivia sighed heavily.

"Take your time Liv." Elliot lightly tapped Olivia's shoulder.

"Than he told me to go back to bed and dragged me up by the arm and into the room. He threw me on the bed and began to take off his clothes. Than he made me take mine off and he started kissing my neck. Than he hit me and I blacked out." Olivia began to cry and Elliot gently placed his hand on her knee.

"Liv, I'll help you get through this. Do you want to go home?" Elliot asked without moving his hand from her knee. Olivia nodded and Elliot helped her up. The two walked to Elliot's car and he opened the door for her. She smiled and climbed in.

The two drove the four blocks to Olivia's one bedroom apartment. Elliot walked her up to the door and than stared at her as she unlocked. "El, would you mind staying the night with me?"

Elliot smiled as he his stomach jumped up and down. "Not a problem." Olivia led the way into her apartment. She set her keys down on the island in her kitchen.

"I'm going to shower." Olivia smiled politely as she headed towards the bathroom. "Help yourself to anything you want." Olivia disappeared into the bathroom for the next 45 minutes. Elliot figured she was scrubbing away the trace of Jonathan. Olivia soon reappeared in a big Sienna college sweatshirt and sweat pants. Even covered in bruises, she was a beautiful woman.

"I'm so tired, do you mind if I go to bed?" Olivia asked permission to leave him alone.

"Not at all." Elliot answered from the couch. When Olivia didn't answer he looked back to find her standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I don't meant to sound pushy, and you can say no. Do you mind sleeping in bed with me?" Olivia asked as she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not implying anything but I won't be able to sleep. Please."

"Not a problem Liv." Elliot shut off the TV and followed Olivia into the unfamiliar territory of her room, not without grabbing his gun. She laid down and he laid beside her. Suddenly, Olivia began to whisper. "Elliot...?"

Elliot didn't face her as she talked. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." Olivia patted his back as she rolled over so her back would be to him.

"You don't have to thank me." Within the hour Olivia had fallen asleep and Elliot finally found it safe to fall asleep. Halfway through the night, Elliot was woken up by Olivia shouting. Elliot looked around the room and saw a dark figure in the doorway.

**BUM BUM BUM! Enjoy! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please Review!**


	3. Ambushed

**Okay. Sorry this week has gotten out of control. But I'm updating now! So enjoy! And I loved all your lovely reviews. They make my day!******

Elliot rolled out of bed and grabbed his gun of the nightstand. "Who the hell are you?" Elliot pointed his gun in the doorway as he shouted. He tried to focus on Olivia, who was screaming and crying.

"I believe that's my girlfriend you were just in bed with. Sorry, but it's time for Olivia to come home." The figure stepped out of the dark and revealed himself as Jonathan. He began to walk towards the bed and Olivia but Elliot stepped into his pathway. "Excuse me." Jonathan tried to walk around Elliot who blocked his way like a concrete wall.

Elliot stared into Jonathan's eyes. Nothing stared back except a weak man. "You're going to have to leave." Elliot looked at Jonathan who had a twisted smile forming across his face. Elliot had the biggest desire to kick his ass.

"This isn't your apartment. You have no right to tell me to leave. Besides, I have a key." Jonathan's twisted smile grew larger, as did Elliot's rage.

"Olivia doesn't want you here, do you?" Elliot turned to Olivia who was crying as she shook her head. Elliot wanted to run over and comfort her. Instead, Elliot turned back to Jonathan. "You heard the woman, get the hell out!" Elliot heard himself screaming as he said it.

"What's wrong Elliot? Can't handle the fact she loves me more? Or is it that she's all mine and I can have her whenever I want and you can never have her?" Jonathan smiled at Elliot as he again attempted to reach Olivia.

"You raped her Jonathan. She doesn't want to see you, ever again. Get the hell out!" Elliot pushed Jonathan back as he remembered what he had done to his best friend. Olivia started to scream when Elliot moved towards Jonathan again. Elliot stopped when he heard Olivia screaming.

"Sorry Elliot but it's not rape if she wants it." Elliot could no longer hold his rage; he caught Jonathan's face with his fist as Jonathan fell back on the floor. "What? You can hit women but you can't take it? Get up you prick."

Jonathan stood up and took a swing at Elliot but missed. Elliot caught him with his fist again and with his foot while Jonathan fell to the ground. Jonathan cowered in fear as Elliot took a step towards him. "You're scum Jonathan." Elliot walked back to Olivia who had her knees at her chin and was rocking slowly. Tears fell down her face as Elliot cupped her face with both hands and set his gun in beside her. "Liv, you're going to be fine."

Suddenly, Olivia began to scream again. Elliot turned around but it was too late and Jonathan hit him in the face with a lamp. Elliot was knocked out cold, he fell to the floor. "Now that we're alone Olivia, let's repeat last night." Olivia began to cry as Jonathan began rub her arm. "Baby, you usually like when I touch you. Did Elliot do something?"

"YOU BASTARD! You're the one who raped me, not Elliot." Olivia shouted at Jonathan, who suddenly began red with anger. Olivia closed her eyes and stretched her arms, a nervous habit. Her hand found something hard and metal, Elliot's gun. Olivia slipped it under her back.

Jonathan pushed Olivia back on the bed. "You bitch! I didn't rape you. You were more than willing, just like you are now." Jonathan attempted to remove Olivia's sweatpants as she kicked at his body. Olivia kicked with all her might and hit his genitals. Jonathan rolled over in pain and Olivia saw her opportunity. She grabbed the gun and sprinted out to a phone. She found her cell phone and called it in. "This is Manhattan SVU and I need assistance to 224 Grand Avenue Apartment 3 on the third floor. Send back up and a bus." Olivia slammed the phone down on the counter as she ran back to her bedroom where she left Jonathan and Elliot.

She walked in and found Elliot still on the floor, but Jonathan was no where to be found. Olivia held the gun in hand as she attempted to wake Elliot. "El! El! It's Liv, come on wake up. ELLIOT I NEED YOU!" Elliot remained unresponsive as Olivia tried to drag one hundred and eight pounds of dead weight into her living room. She made it to the hallway between her bedroom and the living room when she heard sirens outside. Olivia whispered to Elliot. "I'm here, and the bus is downstairs, we're going to be fine."

Olivia didn't leave Elliot side. The police busted into the apartment and spotted the two. "Is the suspect still on the premises?"

"I'm not sure. I left the room to call you guys and than when I got back he wasn't in there, but I didn't really look." Olivia looked back at Elliot. "Where the hell is the bus?"

"It's downstairs. They're coming up now." The officer began to check the apartment. He entered Olivia's bedroom and began to search.

Olivia was squeezing Elliot's hand as she heard the cop begin to scream. "SUSPECT ON SCENE! SUSPECT ON THE SCENE!" The cop's partner sprinted into the bedroom.

Olivia tried to move Elliot more but had little luck. She knew the paramedics couldn't come in until the scene was clear. She'd experienced it many times herself. She heard more shouting in her bedroom and brought her knees to her chin and began to cry softly. How could she bring someone this terrible back into her life?

The cops shouted "ALL CLEAR! COME ON IN!" The paramedics ran over to Elliot and took a look at Olivia. "Are you injured m'am?"

Before Olivia could shake her head, the cops were walking out of the room with Jonathan in hand cuffs. He gave Olivia a twisted smile as the police escorted him out. "M'am?" The young paramedic's voice snapped Olivia back to reality. She shook her head.

"Alright, we're taking him to Mercy General; I assume your coming with…?" The paramedics had loaded Elliot's limp body on the stretcher. They began to wheel him out and Olivia followed close behind.

**Okay, I hate doing violent scenes! Like where one of them gets hurt, as I write it I'm freaking out and screaming. But I'm weird. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Lean On Me

**I've been experiencing a new sort of writer's block. Absolutely nothing has been coming to my mind. Until this morning, so I hope you enjoy! Review please! And if you have any ideas, post them**

P.S. I'm going to write a songfic later in the week. I've had a few good ideas but nothing that I could really develop, so look for that sometime later in the week. Read this one and review first though!****

Olivia sat in the back of the ambulance. She was holding Elliot's limp hand as tears streamed down her face. All she could think was how much of this was her fault. If she hadn't sought Jonathan out, none of this would have happened and she wouldn't be on her way to the hospital. This should be her unconscious on a stretcher, not Elliot. Olivia looked down at Elliot's unresponsive face. She wished he'd just give her a sign he was alright.

They arrived at Mercy General and rushed Elliot behind the doors, leaving Olivia alone in the waiting room. Olivia sat down in a chair and pulled her knees to her chin and sobbed to herself. If Elliot wasn't alright, she had no clue what she was going to do. Olivia sat alone with her thoughts for the next half-hour. Her thought process was interrupted as Casey pushed in through the doors. Casey eyes searched the room for a familiar face. She found Olivia and jogged over.

Casey knelt in front of Olivia and starred at her fragile friend. "Case... This is my fault." Olivia didn't lift her head as she began to sob harder into her knees. Casey took the seat to Olivia and put her arm around her.

"Olivia, this is not your fault. It's Jonathan's. There was no way for you to know he would do this." Casey rubbed Olivia's back. Olivia slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with Casey. Casey's facial expression hardened when she saw Olivia's black-eye.

"That didn't happen tonight, did it?" Casey starred at Olivia who shook her head. Casey squeezed her friend tighter. "He's not going to get away with this."

"I should have never let Elliot get involved." Olivia ran her hand through her hair and began to cry harder. Casey looked at Olivia with a confused look on her face. Olivia began to recount the previous twenty four hours. Casey listened intently until Olivia stopped.

Casey blinked away her tears. "Liv, Elliot was going to get involved anyways. He always does. He cares about you. You can't blame yourself." Olivia lost any composure she had regained.

"Casey... why have I completely lost sight of that? Lately, all I've done is be with Jonathan and before that all I did was drink. God, why am I such an ass? And to Elliot of all people." Olivia sobbed uncontrollably into Casey's shoulder until a man in white appeared through the doors. The doctor walked over. "Mrs. Stabler?" Olivia looked up and wiped away her tears. "Benson."

"Oh I'm sorry. Mr. Stabler suffered a mild concussion. He's going to be fine. He regained consciousness twenty minutes ago. You have fifteen minutes. He needs his rest. We're going to keep him over night." Olivia and Casey stood up and followed the doctor to Elliot's room. The three stopped in front of the door. Casey turned to Olivia "Do you need me in there?" Olivia shook her head and entered the room.

Elliot's face lit up when Olivia entered the room. He smiled weakly at Olivia. "Hey." Olivia tried to walk towards Elliot's bedside but her feet felt like cinder blocks.

"Pull up a chair." Elliot motioned to the chair next to his bed but still Olivia remained planted into the ground. "Liv... It's me. Come sit with me." Olivia moved slowly towards the chair and took a seat but didn't speak.

"Let me start. Liv, I'm okay. That's what counts. That scum bag is out of both of our lives for a long time. Don't worry about him." Elliot reached for Olivia who tilted back. "Sorry..."

"El... why-why didn't I know? I work with rapists everyday..." Olivia blinked away her tears. Elliot starred at this defeated woman in front of him. It finally hit him, this isn't just a victim, this was Olivia. Olivia had become the victim.

"No one knows Liv. You can't blame yourself. I'm going to be fine, and I'm going to make you sure you're going to be fine." Elliot reached for Olivia's hand and squeezed it. The brunette smiled back at him.

"Elliot. Thanks. Just thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me in the last 48 hours but from now on, we're going to be there for each other." Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Liv, you've always been there for me. Whether you know it or not. When things with Kathy went south, you were always there for me at all hours. I'm always going to be there for you." Elliot smiled brightly at Olivia whose face morphed into a smile.

"Elliot. You're my best friend and I've been an ass. It seems like lately I've pushed you aside and gotten caught up with stupid things. It's not going to happen again." Elliot lifted his head and Olivia leaned down. Just as there lips were about to touch, the doctor walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but your fifteen minutes are up. Say your goodbyes."

Olivia's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh, I'll be going then. I'll be back in a few hours." Elliot let go of Olivia's hand.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Elliot asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm heading to Casey's for the night." Olivia smiled weakly down at Elliot. "Get some rest."

Elliot smiled and rolled over in bed as Olivia headed towards the door. She turned around and caught Elliot starring back at her. She smiled one last time and exited the room.

**Muah-haha! I bet you are all debating chasing me with a pitch fork. Don't worry. More will be up soon. Please review! I have written and rewritten this chapter like six times so you all better enjoy it because at one point, I was ready to rip my hair out.**


	5. Confess to Me

**Okay, I have no note for this chapter. But keep reading and reviewing!**

**P.S. I meant to write a songfic but completely forgot that I had my practice ACT this week. So I've been busy with that. I also got in a car accident yesterday; my car only got minimal damages. I did sprain my left wrist though.**

After they left the hospital, Casey and Olivia drove to Casey's apartment. The ride was unusually quiet considering the two usually jabbered on like teenage girls. The silence continued until the two walked into Casey's apartment. Casey locked the door after Olivia and shifted uncomfortably before she started to speak.

"You're clearly not in the mood to talk. But don't worry; I'm here when you're ready. For now, you can sleep in my bedroom." Casey looked at Olivia with understanding in her eyes.

Olivia gave a weak smile back. "Thanks, Case. I appreciate this more than you'll know. I don't really think I'm going to get much sleeping in." Olivia sighed.

"Do you want me to stay up with you? I have tomorrow off anyway. I'll get us some sodas and we could watch TV or whatever you feel like doing." Casey placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Soda? I always took you for a coffee person. Sounds perfect." Olivia tried to look excited but all she wanted to do was be back with Elliot.

Casey disappeared into the kitchen to grab sodas. A few minutes later, Casey returned with an armful of junk food and soda. Casey's subtle attempt to lighten the mood proved successful. Olivia giggled at the sight of Casey attempting to rip open a bag of Frito's with her teeth.

"There's that million watt smile I've been waiting to see." Olivia smiled quickly and began laughing wildly when Casey's pop exploded in her face.

The two grown women stayed up until the sun began to peek through Casey's curtains. They had talked about men, work, and everything random in their minds. Neither mentioned the events which had taken place in the past 48 hours.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I need to go talk to Elliot." Olivia stood up and wiped the crumbs off the t-shirt she borrowed from Casey.

Casey stood up beside her. "I'll drive you. I hope I helped cheer you up." Olivia turned to Casey and gave her a big hug. "More than you know Casey." Casey squeezed tighter. As the two separated they smiled.

"Let's go get your man." Olivia playfully pushed Casey, who was laughing hysterically.

Olivia and Casey attempted to share a bathroom to get ready but both ended up looking worse than they did before. A night without sleep can do that to you. Casey and Olivia went to the garage and got into Casey's car. The two drove off to the hospital but along the way Olivia got antsy. She had no clue what to say, especially after the previous night's interruption.

The car approached the entrance and Casey stopped. "I'll let you two be alone. If you need me, call me. Good luck!" Olivia sighed before she opened the car door and walked up to the doors. Olivia turned and waved as Casey drove away.

Olivia's palms began to sweat as she got closer and closer to Elliot's door. As she walked down the hall, she caught sight of Elliot's doctor. She waved to him and he stopped.

"Hi. How is Elliot Stabler? He came in last night with a concussion." Olivia starred at the doctor's face in an attempt to read what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Oh Ms. Benson. He's fine. He just woke up twenty minutes ago and asked for you." The doctor smiled as Olivia's face loosened up and formed a smile. "You can go in and see him."

Olivia nodded and walked past the doctor as she continued to Elliot's door. She peered in the window and saw Elliot smiling back at her. She smiled back and turned the handle. The door opened and Elliot and Olivia were finally alone together.

"Elliot..." Olivia smiled as she walked to his bedside and took a seat beside him.

"Good morning Liv." Elliot smiled and took Olivia's hand in his hand. Olivia tensed up at the feel of his touch. Elliot began to pull his hand back after seeing her reaction but Olivia tightened her grip.

"Elliot. I've been stupid. Finding Jonathan was a mistake. The guy I've been looking for has been in front of me for years, I've just been too blind to see it." Olivia smiled down at Elliot who squeezed her hand.

"I was never too blind to see it. I was just too scared to do anything about it. Now, I'm ready to take the plunge." Elliot sat up and kissed Olivia on the lips. As their lips collided, all the tension which had built up between them over the years dissolved.

"Elliot, you're amazing." Olivia leaned back in and the two kissed even more passionately. Elliot's hand was knotted up in Olivia's hair and the other was running up and down her back. Meanwhile, Olivia's hands were wrapped around Elliot's neck. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the two pulled apart and looked down at the floor.

Elliot's doctor was at the door and smiling mischievously. "Don't stop on the account of me. I'm just here to inform you two that Elliot can be released at five o'clock today. He'll just need to fill out some paperwork."

"When can I go back to work without limitations?" Elliot asked the doctor without looking up from the floor.

"It'll be two weeks. I don't want to put you out before and than have something happen to you." The doctor paused briefly. "I'll let you two continue what you were doing."

The doctor left the room and the room erupted with laughter. "I feel like a teenager who just got busted by their parents." Elliot continued to laugh.

"I hear what you're saying. I think we can wait until five o'clock to continue what we've started." Olivia said. She smiled at Elliot as she raised her eyebrows.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not so sure." Olivia put her hand on Elliot's thigh. "Stop torturing me." Olivia laughed and pulled her hand away from his thigh.

"My apartment is still a crime scene. Do you mind if I stay at your place?" Olivia smiled mischievously at Elliot as she waited for his answer.

"Please, you were planning on staying over even if your apartment was livable." Both laughed as Olivia nodded in head. "You know me too well."

"This is going to put a damper on things, but are you sure you're ready? I mean with all that's happened. I don't want to rush you or anything. I'm completely willing to wait for you. Hell, I've waited years, I can keep waiting." Elliot opened his mouth to continue his ramble when Olivia put her finger over his lips.

"Elliot, we've kept each other waiting for far too long. I'm not sure I'm ready mentally but I'm willing to try. You just have to accept that I may want to put on the brakes." Olivia looked Elliot straight in the eye and waited for his answer.

"Of course I'd be willing to stop. So how was your night with Casey?" Elliot changed the subject in fear of his discomfort showing through.

The two continued to talk about the usual things in an attempt to reach a higher comfort level. The doctor walked in at four thirty and handed Elliot his release papers. Olivia helped Elliot fill out the forms and Elliot was released just after five o'clock. The two hailed a cab and headed to Elliot's apartment. Elliot and Olivia took the stairs up to his second floor apartment. Elliot fumbled for the key but found it and stuck into the lock.

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed. I can't wait for the marathon tonight on USA! Okay, so please review!**


	6. Don't Worry Babe!

**I am having a complete mental block. It's like as hard as I try, no ideas are coming. I'm racking my brain on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. By the end, I started to get more of a thought process going. After I rewrote this three times, I wish I was kidding.. Please review!**

**P.S. I wrote two oneshots this week so if you've got the time, go check it out. Story time!**

Elliot and Olivia entered the apartment and starred awkwardly at one another. The concept of being alone together wasn't new but the idea of touching each other made them act like awkward teenagers. Elliot walked over and took a seat on the couch, Olivia followed close behind. The silence began to grow over five minutes before Elliot broke it.

"So... ummm... want to watch a movie? Lady's choice." Elliot smiled at Olivia who laughed at the awkward tension in the air.

"Sure. Let's watch... Hmm..." Olivia walked over to the entertainment center, crouched over and began to search for a movie. "Wow, you own The Sweetest Thing? I hope that's your daughters." Olivia laughed and Elliot just starred at her dumbfounded. Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's a chick flick and you should be lucky I found it and not someone else." Olivia opened the DVD played and inserted the DVD. Elliot flipped the TV on and Olivia walked back to her place on the couch.

After the two were comfortable, Elliot began to speak. "Who else would have found it?"

Olivia smiled to herself and exploded on the inside over such simple words. She leaned over and put her head on Elliot's shoulder. Within seconds, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Both were clearly beginning to feel more comfortable together. Elliot and Olivia discussed the movie along the way but never once broke the connection between them.

After an hour and a half, the movie ended and Elliot and Olivia shifted awkwardly. The silence began to take over but they were determined to break it before it enveloped them.

"So. Where to now?" Olivia questioned seductively. Elliot smiled and turned his head to face her. Their lips collided and the sparks began to fly. Olivia pulled away long enough to take him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom. Olivia laid back on the bed and Elliot jumped on top of her. Elliot kissed between her neck and shoulder. After a few seconds, Elliot pulled his own shirt over his head and expected Olivia to do the same, but she didn't.

Elliot shrugged it off and continued to kiss Olivia's neck and lips. Slowly, he began to run his hands up and down her body and Olivia just kissed back. Elliot decided to let her set the pace. When she wanted to go to the next level, he was ready. Until then, he could wait.

Olivia slowly began to pull her shirt off, Elliot didn't help because want to her to think he was rushing her. Olivia pulled her shirt over her head and Elliot began kiss her neck again. Olivia moaned quietly as Elliot's lips were reunited with her neck. Elliot took this a cue to strip down to his boxers. As he unbuttoned his pants, Olivia's face became filled with terror. Elliot didn't see her face and proceeded to pull down his pants.

"STOP! JONATHAN DON'T!" Elliot was startled and stopped. He looked at Olivia who's face was pale and filled with tears. Elliot rolled off of her onto the other side of the bed.

"Liv. Shhh... It's all right. It's Elliot. Don't be scared." Elliot whispered gently into her ear. He attempted to rub her arm but Olivia pulled back when his hand made contact with her skin. After ten minutes of Elliot whispering, Olivia was still sobbing quietly but she had stopped screaming.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia rolled over and faced Elliot. She stopped crying but every so often a tear escaped from her big, chocolate eyes. Every time, Elliot wiped the single tear away. Olivia sighed heavily before she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." Elliot cut her off before she could continue. Olivia's mouth hung open but no words escaped.

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry for." Elliot smiled genuinely at Olivia who sighed heavily.

"But I am. I shouldn't have let you get so worked up. I wanted to, I really did but than I don't know..." Olivia stopped and took a deep breath. He could tell she was on the verge of tears and he was determined not to let that happen. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gently let his lips brush against her cheek.

"Liv. I told you, 'If you wanna stop, we're stopping.' I'm not going to pressure you. When you think you're ready, I'm going to be there. I'm not going anywhere." Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot lightly on the mouth. "What was that for?" Elliot questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Being amazing." Olivia smiled and rolled over. Elliot wrapped his arms gently around Olivia's waist and began to whisper gently in her ear. "You're the amazing one." Elliot gently kissed her neck. Olivia loosened up and fell asleep. Every hour Olivia would whimper a little bit from a nightmare but Elliot was there to soothe it away.

The next morning Elliot woke up alone. Olivia was gone. Elliot assumed she was in the bathroom but when she wasn't there, he quickly threw on some pants and hurried out to search the rest of the apartment. He rushed into the kitchen and found her there. She was standing over the stove flipping pancakes.

Elliot tiptoed over and put his arms around her waist. Olivia jumped but turned around and smiled. "Good morning handsome." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia gently.

"Morning to you gorgeous." Elliot whispered quietly. "Are you making me some breakfast?"

Olivia answered sarcastically. "No, I only feed myself with your food. You're not my responsibility." Olivia laughed and Elliot smiled.

"I can feel the cold in this room. Maybe we could heat it up." Elliot smiled evilly. Olivia's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. "Don't worry Liv. I'm just kidding." Olivia's eyes returned to normal size and the color returned to her face.

"God, sometimes you are such an ass." Olivia laughed and turned back to the stove. She continued to flip pancakes for five more minutes before they were done. Elliot cut up some fruit and the two ate breakfast together on the couch.

"I'm going to Dickie and Lizzie's parent teacher conferences today. I would invite you but I don't think it would be too fun for you." Elliot smiled.

"No, definitely not. I'm going to go see Casey today. I'm going to force her to go shopping with me. I've run out of clothes and it's too soon to go back to my apartment." Olivia sighed heavily at the thought of her apartment.

"I could take you tomorrow if you want. Or I'll run to your apartment." Elliot put his hand on top of Olivia's.

"No, it's fine. I need new clothes anyway. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a few more days." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand.

"I don't mind at all. Well, we better clean all this up." Elliot took Olivia's plate to the sink in the kitchen. He did the dishes while Olivia took a shower. She threw on a pair of pants she'd left at Elliot's once before and borrowed an NYPD shirt. Elliot smiled when she walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was free of make-up. Most woman didn't look the same without make-up but Olivia looked just as amazing.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and gently kissed her on the lips. "You look amazing." Olivia smiled and put her fingers on his lips. "Not now." Elliot broke the embrace and walked to the bathroom. Before he got in the shower, he heard Olivia yell she was leaving. Elliot showered and headed to Dickie and Lizzie's school in Queens.

Olivia caught a cab and took it to Casey's apartment. She used her key and entered the apartment. She saw a man's button down shirt on the floor when she entered. "Umm... Casey?" Olivia questioned quietly as she crept into the apartment.

"Uhh... just a second Olivia. I'll be right out." Casey shouted from her bedroom. Olivia listened carefully and heard a man whisper something she couldn't make out.

"Take your time Case." Olivia shouted in an evil voice. She sat on the couch and began to flip through the channels. Nothing really caught her eye but it kept her mind off of what was going on in the next room. Five minutes later, Casey walked out of her room in a robe. The remnants of her make-up from the night before remained on her face. Casey's usually perfect hair was sticking out every which way.

"Long night Case?" Olivia laughed quietly. Casey laughed a little bit but her cheeks turned a light pink. Casey avoided Olivia's gaze and walked over to the couch.

"What's up Liv?" Casey sat down next to her on the couch and continued to avoid eye contact.

"What's up with you Casey? Who's that in your bedroom?" Olivia gently pushed her friend who turned even pinker than she was before. Olivia laughed at Casey's embarrassment.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's go shopping now." Casey whispered. "First I need a shower."

Olivia laughed and continued to watch TV while Casey disappeared into her bedroom which had an adjoining bathroom. _God I really hope she's showering alone. _Olivia laughed at the thought. Her curiosity began to get to her. She wanted to know who was in there but continued to flip channels instead of giving into her curiosity.

After a half-hour, Casey reappeared in jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair was down and straight. She didn't have much make up on but she still looked good.

"You did shower alone right?" Olivia questioned in a joking tone.

"That's between me, my bathroom, and the man in my bedroom." Casey laughed slightly and Olivia erupted with laughter.

"Ready to go? I'll drive." Olivia starred blankly at Casey.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Casey questioned nervously.

"No, I was just wondering how your friend was going to leave." Casey gave Olivia a light punch on the arm as Olivia laughed evilly.

"There's a fire escape. Now let's go." Olivia laughed at Casey's joke as the two walked out the door. The two continued down to the garage and over to Casey's little blue Toyota Corolla. The two climbed in and drove over to the mall.

"First stop, Victoria's Secret." Casey said leading the way to the store. Olivia walked beside her.

"What's Casey's secret?" Olivia asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I hate chocolate milk." Casey answered sarcastically. Olivia got the hint that she was either really embarrassed by whoever she woke up next to, or she had no clue who he was. Olivia thought it was more the first one, Casey wasn't the type to have a one night stand with a complete stranger.

Olivia continued to pry anyway. "Casey, who was he?" Olivia bit her lip while she waited for Casey to spit out a name.

Instead, Casey pushed Olivia over to a bench. "Liv. I'm only going to tell you. And you can't tell anyone, and anyone includes Elliot. Are we clear?" Casey spoke fast and in a low tone. She was clearly trying to keep this man a secret.

"Casey, you know I would never." Olivia's tone went from calm to serious after Casey's last statements.

Casey opened her mouth to talk. "Okay Olivia, this isn't easy to say. But it was..."

**I only did that because I have no clue who it's going to be yet. Anyone want to make a suggestion? I'm not guaranteeing I'll use the guy but I'll definitely give him a bit of consideration. Anyway, review away!**


	7. Spit It Out

**That cliffhanger was killing me too. So I just had to continue to write this. Otherwise, I would have gone insane, like many of you. Fault was on USA. It was completly amazing. Plus, you guys reviewed a lot on this chapter so I feel obligated to update. Two in a weekend! Keep up the reviews!**

Casey sighed before answering. The suspense was nearly killing Olivia who was sitting on the edge of her seat. "T-t-t-today junior." Olivia joked as Casey sighed heavily. 

"Liv, if you are going to act like an ass. I'm not telling you anything. Besides, it's not like you've dished the dirty details with Elliot last night." Casey saw Olivia's face change from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. 

"There's nothing to tell." Olivia answered shortly. Casey starred into her brown eyes and decided to leave the situation alone. 

"Okay. I'll tell you who it is. But you can't laugh or tell anyone. I mean absolutely anyone. Hell, me and him even decided that this shouldn't leave the walls of my apartment. I shouldn't even be telling you." Casey serious tone matched the one she used at work. Olivia knew she mean business. 

"Then why are you telling me?" Olivia smiled. 

"It's what we do. We're women, we dish about men and sex. It's nature's way Olivia." Casey said and stuck out her pinkie. "You promise?" 

"I feel like I'm five again." Olivia rolled her eyes and joined her pinkie with Casey. The two shook and Casey began to speak. 

"Okay, this isn't easy so I'm going to just spit it out. It was... well... Cragen." Olivia's mouth hung open. She felt the strong urge to cringe at the thought of Casey and Cragen. She couldn't help but shudder inside. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! CASEY! Dish the details now." Olivia squealed like a little girl. All though she was repulsed by the thought of Cragen touching Casey, her curiosity beat out her repulsion. She wanted all the details. 

"Well, we were both super concerned about you and Elliot. So we decided to head out to the bar together. Anyway, I got a little tipsy and he had a bit too much to drink. I asked him if he wanted to share a cab home. In the cab, I guess I asked him if he felt like heading up for a night cap. He must have accepted my offer because when I woke up this morning he was there." Casey sighed heavily and than shuddered a little bit. 

"So did you guys have s-e-x?" Olivia whispered as though they were hiding their conversation from everyone in the mall. Casey giggled and shoved Olivia lightly. 

"I only remember bits and pieces. But yeah. It was a one night thing. I mean, I don't remember and he probably doesn't remember so no harm, no foul." Casey stood up and picked a hair off her T-shirt. "Now, let's go find us some lingerie." 

Casey and Olivia continued to shop until it got dark outside. Every so often, Olivia would crack a joke about Casey and Cragen. In response, Casey would poke Olivia in the ribs. By the end of the day, both women's feet hurt and felt like going home. Casey started her Corrolla and speed out of the parking lot.

Casey stopped in front of Elliot's apartment building. "I'll see you soon. Call me later." Olivia opened the door and stopped. "What's wrong Olivia?" Casey questioned. 

"Try not to have sex with anyone tonight." Olivia laughed and began to gather her bags. 

Casey rolled her eyes. "Get out of my car." Olivia laughed and climbed out of the car and onto Elliot's doorstep. She used the key and let herself in. She wandered inside and found Elliot sprawled out on the couch with a beer watching the Knicks game. 

He set down his beer and walked over to where Olivia was standing. He placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped back. "Oh, Victoria's Secret?" Olivia pushed him back by his chest. 

"Not tonight. Eventually, I promise you'll see it Stabler." Olivia smiled seductively. 

"Well, until then, I'll be waiting Benson." Elliot walked back to the couch and continued to nurse his beer. He drank it down soon enough and Olivia grabbed two from the fridge and sat beside him on the couch. 

"You know me too well." Elliot said, taking the beer from Olivia's hand. 

"Who said that was yours?" Olivia said grabbing the beer from Elliot's hand. Elliot's mouth hung open. Olivia laughed and handed the beer back to Elliot. 

"So who's winning the game?" Olivia questioned as she took a swallow of beer. 

"Knicks are down by 15 to the Bulls." Elliot said without taking his eyes off the screen. He finished the beer and placed the empty can on the table. Olivia finished soon after and put the can beside his. 

"I'm going to go put away all those clothes in your guest room dresser." Olivia got up and grabbed her bags. For the next hour, she disappeared into the guest room. When she came out she was on her cell phone. She walked over to the couch and sat beside Elliot. 

"All right. Thanks Case. I'm fine. Talk to you later." Olivia flipped the phone shut. The color in face had disappeared and she looked terrified. 

"What's wrong baby?" Elliot asked placing his hand Olivia's thigh. 

"Jonathan just posted bail. So he's out free." Olivia began to sob quietly. "El, I'm scared." 

Elliot wrapped his arms protectively around Olivia. "Don't worry babe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again." Olivia smiled and gently kissed him on cheek. 

"Elliot Stabler. You never seize to amaze me." Olivia whispered into his ear quietly. "This is all too much to deal with. I need to get some sleep. Care to join me?" 

Elliot smiled. "You know I would." The two began to head towards the bedroom hand in hand when Elliot stopped. "Hold on." Elliot turned around and grabbed his gun out it's safe. He held in his hand and walked back to Olivia, whose expression saddened. 

"What's wrong baby?" Elliot put his hand onto Olivia's cheek and wiped away the single tear that ran down her face. 

"This is all my fault. If I didn't date Jonathan, our lives wouldn't be so damn screwed up right now." Olivia began to choke on her sobs but they escaped from her mouth. 

"Shhh... Liv. Come on. Don't talk like that. I'm not angry and you shouldn't be either. What Jonathan did is not your fault. Don't worry babe." Elliot tightly embrassed Olivia in his arms. "Come on, let's go to bed." Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her into the bedroom. 

Elliot tucked Olivia under the covers and crawled in on the side next to her. Elliot pulled Olivia close to him. "I love you." Elliot whispered quietly into Olivia's ear. 

"Elliot, don't." Olivia whispered in a shaky voice. 

"Why not? I mean it." Elliot attempted to kiss Olivia's neck but she pulled away. 

"Elliot, you can't love me. Not now. The timing is so wrong. Plus, things are so screwed up right now." Olivia's voice began to break as the words escaped her tongue. 

"Love has nothing to do with time Liv." Elliot said harshly. 

Olivia pulled away and turned to face him. "Elliot. My last boyfriend beat and raped me and isn't in jail. Love is too much for me to handle right now. It's not that I don't love you or that I don't believe you love me. I just want to sort some of this Jonathan crap out first." 

Elliot smiled. "I understand that and I'm sorry for pressuring you. Don't worry when you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen. For now, let's get some sleep." Elliot spoke softly. When he finished speaking, he leaned over and kissed Olivia on the head. 

"Good night El." Olivia rolled over and brought her body closer to Elliot who instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly. "El? Could you stay up until I fall asleep?" Olivia whispered quietly. 

"Yeah I will. Now get some sleep babe." Elliot said and ran his hand through Olivia's hair. After a half-hour, Olivia fell asleep and Elliot fell asleep soon after. 

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot woke up within minutes of each other. After both were stretched and slightly more away they began to talk. 

"Morning babe. How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around Olivia. 

"Not too bad. How about yourself?" Olivia asked as she squeezed Elliot's arms closer to her body. 

"It wasn't too bad. I'm going to go shower because I'm taking you out to breakfast today." Elliot jumped out of bed. "You sleep for a few more minutes." Elliot headed towards the bathroom and began to shower. 

In the meantime, Olivia laid in bed and began to stretch out. She decided to get up and call Casey. The phone rang twice before Casey answered. 

"Novak, Sex Crimes." Casey answered in a professional tone. 

"Hey Casey. It's Olivia. What's up?" 

"Just pretending to wrork. Want me to draw up a restraining order against Jonathan?" Casey asked quietly. 

"It's not going to work, so don't waste your time. I hear Elliot getting out of the shower. So I'm going to go. Try to do some work for me." Olivia laughed into the phone. 

"I'll try. Have fun. Bye!" Casey hung up the phone and Olivia headed towards the bathroom. Elliot was wearing only a towel and shaving his face. 

"Turn around Elliot." Elliot did as he was told and Olivia undressed and jumped in the shower. Elliot finished shaving and left to get dressed. 

After thirty minutes, they were ready to go and Elliot and Olivia headed down to a diner. Elliot greeted the hostess who gave them a seat by the window. The food was ordered and Olivia and Elliot were talking. 

"You were not..." Olivia stopped midsentence and all the color drained from her face. Elliot turned around to see Jonathan entering the resturant. He waved at Elliot. The hostess gave him a seat two tables down from Elliot and Olivia. 

"Liv, do you want to go?" Elliot asked grabbing Olivia's hand which was sitting on the table. 

"No, I'm fine thanks." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and the color began to return to her face. 

The food arrived and Elliot and Olivia ate quickly. When the waitress returned to take the plates, Elliot asked if he could have the check. 

"Oh. It's already been paid." The waitress said with a confused look on her face. 

"By who?" Olivia questioned. 

"That man over there." The waitress pointed in Jonathan's direction and Elliot's fists tightened up. 

"Oh okay. Thanks." Olivia said. "Let's get out of her. Want to go to Times Square?" 

Elliot nodded and the two left the table. They walked right by Jonathan's table. As they walked past, Jonathan smiled. "How are you feeling Elliot?" Elliot paused slightly but Olivia pulled his hand and continued to led him out of the resturant. "He's not worth it Elliot." Elliot and Olivia continued out of the resturant without mentioning Jonathan again. 


	8. A Day In The Park

**The internet is being super slow. I spent one valuable night of project time (I have to do a project about what I want to do later in life and build something) to write this chapter. So please review!**

Elliot and Olivia continued their day in the city like any other. After breakfast, Olivia and Elliot decided to spend the day wandering around Central Park. It was one of Olivia's favorite places to be, she loved the babies, mothers, and all the nature was breathtaking. Olivia even loved all the trash around. Elliot personally couldn't stand the smell of rotting garbage and the sound of crying babies made him cringe. Since he knew Olivia loved Central Park, he decided to go. After walking around for a few hours, Elliot led Olivia to a bench and the two sat and continued to talk.

"You know what we've never talked about before?" Elliot asked as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"What would that be?" Olivia gently placed her head on Elliot's chest. She could hear his heart beating which only made her feel closer to him.

"Your crazy years." Olivia pulled away slightly and slapped him on the chest. "Liv, you can't hide your wild days. Everyone had them. I wanna hear all about yours." Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, When I was a junior in high school, when I started seeing Jonathan, I started to drink. Not much but when I did, I got pretty out of control." Olivia smiled slightly at the happy times with Jonathan. Her smiled was wiped her face with more recent memories of Jonathan.

"I just may have to arrest you, Ms. Benson." Elliot laughed and put his hand on the bottom of Olivia's chin. Olivia smiled at him and Elliot lightly kissed Olivia who opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, the twos tongues were lost in each other's mouths.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A familiar voice sent a chill up Olivia's spine. Olivia almost jumped away from Elliot who saw the hairs on her arm stand on edge. Elliot looked up to see Jonathan standing in front of the bench. He stood up and in front of Olivia who was starring blankly, she looked almost corpse like.

Elliot was standing between Jonathan and Olivia. "You have a lot of balls showing up here Jonathan." Elliot said boldly.

"Thanks. At least one of us has some." Jonathan smiled confidently. "Olivia used to like them." Elliot's fists clenched at the mention of Olivia.

"Screw you Jonathan." Elliot took a step in. He was close enough to feel Jonathan's breath on his face. Suddenly, Elliot felt a tug on his wrist. He turned around for a second to look at Olivia who gave him and approving look. When Elliot turned back around to face Jonathan, he felt himself being blind sided with a fist in his mouth. Elliot lost his balance and fell onto the ground. Jonathan stepped around Elliot and attempted to grab Olivia. In sudden movement, Jonathan was laying on the ground beside Elliot and Olivia was on her feet. 

"Keep your hands away from me asshole." Olivia was shouting down at Jonathan. "And if you ever lay another hand on my boyfriend, there's plenty more where that came from. You understand jackass?"

Elliot brought himself to his feet and stood beside Olivia who grabbed his hand. Olivia turned slightly to Elliot and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Come on Elliot, Let's get out of here." Elliot and Olivia turned away proceeded to walk away.

They didn't even stop when they heard Jonathan yelling behind them. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT BITCH!" Olivia just smiled and squeezed Elliot's hand.

Elliot squeezed back. "Boyfriend Liv?" Olivia smiled and nodded. "Boyfriend." The two continued to walk back to Elliot's apartment. As they entered the apartment, Olivia began to kiss Elliot and pushed him against the wall. As things began to heat up, Olivia's phone began to vibrate from her pocket. "Crap, hang on." Olivia pulled away slightly and checked the caller ID. It was a text from Casey saying '911.' It was their secret way of telling each other to get to a phone as soon as possible.

"Crap. I have to take this. It's a 911 from Casey." Olivia said pulling away. Olivia turned but felt a tug on her wrist. "We can finish this later Benson." Elliot let go of her wrist and walked past her to the couch.

Olivia continued to walk to the bedroom and hit speed dial two, Casey. After one ring Casey answered. "My God Liv, what took you so long? If I was suffocating, I'd be dead by now." Casey snapped into the phone.

"Christ Casey, I was kind of busy with Elliot. Do you have any clue how much I wanted to ignore your 911? What's so urgent?" Olivia snapped back into the phone. _God, this better be good. _She thought silently to herself.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your boyfriend. Were you two having sex?" Casey said but stopped before naming a name.

"CASEY!" Olivia exclaimed into the phone.

"Well, were you?" Casey asked bluntly. She had never been one to beat around the bush, especially with Olivia.

"No, we haven't even had sex yet." Olivia said quietly into the phone, the last thing she needed was Elliot overhearing her.

"Wait, what? Why not?" Casey questioned.

"We tried but I freaked out. But anyway, this 911 wasn't about me." Olivia said quickly, she wanted to forget last night and that wouldn't happen if she told Casey about it.

"I won't ask. So I got asked out for dinner tonight." Casey said. The excitement could be heard in her voice.

"Well, by who?" Olivia asked anxiously. If it was Cragen she was going to wet herself.

"Munch. My God Olivia. I know you're probably like 'Why was this a 911?' but seriously. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Olivia heard Casey sigh heavily in the background.

"Well, do you like him still?" Casey had liked John months back but after he asked a girl from the Medical Examiner's office out, Casey felt like all hope had been lost.

"Yeah but holy crap, I just screwed Cragen like yesterday." Casey sighed again and Olivia tried with all her might not to gag, she succeeded.

"But he was probably screwing that girl from Melinda's office." Olivia bit her tongue after she said it, she instantly regretted it.

"Why the hell would you say that Liv?" Olivia silently thought about how stupid she was. "I'll let you get back to Elliot. Push me aside for your boyfriend."

"B-..." Olivia tried to get a word in edgewise but Casey cut her off.

"Good bye Olivia." The line disconnected and Olivia said in shock. _No wonder she's a lawyer. _Olivia thought to herself. She debated calling back for a few minutes but decided to let her cool off for the night. Olivia put her phone on silent and walked back into the front room. She spotted Elliot sitting on the couch watching ESPN. She silently walked up and took a seat right beside Elliot.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked as he pulled Olivia closer.

"Casey's pissed at me but she's got a date with Munch." Olivia said, she snuggled up against Elliot in the process.

"How can she be pissed at you? You're too fantastic too be pissed at." Elliot said and gently kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Flattery will get you no where Stabler." Olivia squealed as she pulled away. Olivia stood up and smiled. Usually flattery would get you no where with Olivia but when Elliot did flattered her, she wanted him more than anything. She loved how the things that would usually repulse her, turned her on when they came from Elliot. "I'll go make us dinner." Olivia wanted an excuse to leave the room before she jumped on Elliot.

"All right but before you go, I know flattery is getting me somewhere with you." Elliot smiled innocently at Olivia whose face changed to a slight pink before she left the room.

Olivia fixed a quick dinner and called Elliot to the table. Elliot's expression hardened when he saw two TV dinners. "You shouldn't have Liv." Elliot said sarcastically.

"I know, sometimes I wear myself out." Olivia answered sarcastically. She took a seat across the table from Elliot. He smiled across the table.

"You know I'm just pullin' your leg Liv." Elliot said as he put some food in his mouth. The two continued to eat and make small talk until there was a slight silence.

"Olivia that was amazing what you did today in the park." Elliot smiled. He silently reached across the table and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Thanks. It was just something I had to do. I need to gain back some sort of control." Olivia sighed heavily. She had told rape victims that so many times but she didn't realize how hard it was to actually do so.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you any time soon." Elliot laughed quietly.

"I would think not. I feel a hell of a lot better about everything. I'm still not 100 percent but today definitely helped me to get back some sense of self." Olivia smiled slightly. She felt different than she had ever in the past, she felt like the victim for the first time. She was so used to listening to women talk about their attacks; she never thought she'd be one of those women.

"You should. It took a hell of a lot of balls to do what you did in the park. A lot of people couldn't of. But Olivia, you're not like your other people. You're amazing and I love you." Elliot smiled and squeezed Olivia's hand. Just as Olivia's mouth opened to answer, she was interrupted by pounding on the door and shouting in the hallway.

**BUM BUM BUM. You guys hate me. It's almost midnight; I need to go to sleep. Enjoy the update! And Please review! **

**NOTE: I have like four tests this week I'm going to fail. It's going to be long week, so I'll try to find some time to update. But until then, review!**


	9. Knock At The Door

**You guys win. This story is much more important than anything I can learn out of a text book. So I'm going to update and fail school! It's all good though. The internet is being so freaking slow! All right, enough from me. Story time!**

**This chapter is for Trish (UnionBratTisha) because she threatened me into cranking out an update. Yayy for Trish!**

Olivia's smile faded into a frown. "I'll go get it." She said quietly. She stood up and walked to the foyer leading up to the door. As she got closer, the shouting grew louder and louder, she couldn't make out the words until she was right in front of the door. It was a voice she recognized to be Jonathan. She sighed heavily and ran back to the kitchen.

As Olivia appeared in the doorway Elliot saw her face. She looked stressed out. "Who's out there?" Elliot asked. He was confused, he had assumed it was Casey but Olivia would have invited her in.

"It's Jonathan. I can't deal with this crap anymore. It's ridiculous. Could you handle it? I'm going see if Casey will draw up a temporary restraining order tomorrow." Olivia walked over and kissed Elliot on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." Elliot placed his hand on gently on Olivia's arm. "I'll be right back."

Elliot walked around Olivia and towards the foyer. At the rate Jonathan was pounding, he was slightly surprised the door wasn't broken down yet. Elliot took a deep breathe before he started to speak. "Jonathan, get the hell away from my apartment." Elliot shouted through the door.

"Is that really what you want me to do Elliot? I have something Olivia would want." Elliot pondered what Jonathan was saying. He couldn't be sure if he was being himself or serious. Elliot did the only thing he could think to; he checked the peep hole. Through the hole he saw Jonathan holding Casey at knifepoint. Elliot quickly pulled away from the peep hole.

"All right Jonathan. Casey's not in this. It's between me, you, and Olivia. Okay? So just let her go." Elliot said calmly. He was thinking about Olivia who was probably calling Casey and leaving her a voicemail. He decided he needed to get Olivia over here.

He looked around the corner down the hall, he saw Olivia coming down the hall and he motioned for her to come over. She gave him a confused look and came anyway. Olivia arrived next to him and Elliot covered her mouth and pointed to the peep hole. Olivia walked over and looked through the peephole. She looked for half a second before she fell backwards against the wall.

"JONATHAN! You prick, this isn't about Casey. It's about me and you. Let her go and we can deal with this ourselves." Olivia shouted angrily through the door.

"Hell no Olivia. I'm tired of doing this your way. Things can't always be your way, you selfish bitch." Jonathan spoke calmly and coolly. His charisma used to turn Olivia on but right now she just wanted to shove her foot up his ass.

"Fine Jonathan. I'll let you in." Olivia saw Elliot reach over and grab his gun. After he tucked it in his waistband, Olivia reached over and opened the door. Jonathan swarmed in but not without forcing Casey along. Olivia caught Casey's terror struck eyes and looked into them apologetically.

Casey attempted to give a weak smile but didn't have much success. Tears began to form in both Casey and Olivia's eyes. "All right Jonathan, what do you want?" Olivia asked coolly. She tried to mask her worry and the nerves in her voice, she couldn't tell how well it worked.

"I want your little boyfriend to stay the hell away from us. Don't you remember how happy we were before he interfered?" Jonathan stepped towards Olivia who turned her cheek away from him. Jonathan was clearly angered by her little gesture because he tightened his grip on Casey. "Not the right move bitch."

Elliot who had been sitting in the corner almost like a ghost began to creep up behind Jonathan. Olivia caught a quick glimpse of him before looking back to Casey. Her only concern was getting Casey away from Jonathan, no matter what it took.

"Jonathan, you're right. Elliot was a mistake. I don't know what I've been thinking. He's had me brain washed. I've loved you this whole time." Olivia was trying her hardest not to throw up in her mouth. She was clearly believable because Jonathan loosened his grip on Casey. He moved the knife away from her neck and closer to her shoulder. Elliot saw his chance and took it.

Elliot snuck up behind Jonathan and grabbed him around the neck. Casey let out a chilling scream and fell to the ground, Olivia fell beside her. "ELLIOT! ELLIOT! She's bleeding!" Olivia quickly applied pressure to Casey's shoulder.

"L-L-L-L-Liv. I'm o-k-k-kay. Help E-E-E-E-Elliot." Casey's voice was weak but Olivia trusted her. She got up quickly and grabbed Elliot's handcuffs off the kitchen counter. When she returned to the foyer, she saw Casey moaning on the ground and Elliot struggling with Jonathan a few feet away. Olivia looked down at Casey, who was loosing the color in her face. She quickly ran over to Elliot and Jonathan.

"Liv, get the handcuffs on him fast. We need to help Casey." Elliot's voice had an underlying tone of fear and Olivia hurried. She took under a minute to cuff the resisting Jonathan and returned to her friend. She quickly opened her phone and called dispatch.

"This is Detective Benson. I need a bus, NOW!" Olivia snapped her phone shut and turned to Casey who was barely speaking. "Shhh... Case. Don't talk, you're fine." Olivia put pressure down on Casey's wound. She didn't even notice the tears running down her face until she felt one splash onto her hand.

Elliot was watching Jonathan but continuously looked back at Olivia was pushing down on Casey's shoulder and had tears running down her face. He wanted more than anything to help Casey and try to calm Olivia down but he knew he wanted Jonathan to pay for everything he had done to Olivia, not to mention himself and Casey.

Olivia was whispering quietly into Casey's ear while waiting for the bus. Casey would let a little moan out every couple of seconds but would stop when Olivia leaned down and whispered in her ear. Casey would weakly smile every time Olivia would raise her face from her ear. Elliot was dying to know what Olivia was saying but his curiosity was left unexplored when the paramedics busted into the open apartment.

The paramedics quickly looked from side to side and spotted blood all over Casey and Olivia. The hustled over to their side and Elliot continued to sneak a glance. He saw the opportunity to grab his phone and call a patrol unit to have Jonathan picked up. He quickly called Cragen and told him about what happened. Cragen and everyone else was going to meet them at the hospital. Cragen also told a uniform to come pick up Jonathan.

"All right, we've stabilized her. Who's riding with her?" Olivia looked up at Elliot who nodded to her. Olivia stood up and spoke softly. "I'm coming." Within seconds, Casey exited the apartment on a stretcher with two paramedics, Olivia followed close behind.

Elliot looked back to Jonathan. "Hope you're happy jackass, Olivia's more upset than she's ever been." Elliot said smugly to Jonathan who just starred up at him. "Say something asshole." Elliot had the strongest urge to take out all his frustrations on Jonathan, the man who caused them.

"At least you know the truth now. Olivia loves me, just like she always has." Jonathan said so calmly it almost scared Elliot.

"She was lying. You had her best friend at knife point; it's probably not the best time to confess your love to a person." Elliot took a step towards Jonathan. He looked into his eyes and searched for some sense of remorse but he couldn't seem to find any.

"Detective Stabler?" An unfamiliar voice echoed from the doorway.

Elliot looked up and saw two uniformed officers. "Yeah, I need you to take this guy to the station. Don't let him out of your sight, you understand?" Elliot spoke in a professional tone; he couldn't stand to see Jonathan get out again. He knew no cop was going to let that happen.

"You got it. We can take it from here." The older cop stepped forward and took Jonathan by the shoulders to lead him out of the apartment.

Elliot sat for a second and gathered his thoughts. He quickly ran to the guest room and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt out of Olivia's dresser. After leaving the room, he grabbed his keys and ran to his car in the garage. The car stalled and Elliot cussed loudly. He tried one more time and got lucky. The car started and Elliot peeled out of the garage.

Elliot speed down the streets until he reached the hospital. He was surprised he didn't get in an accident on the way to the hospital. As he pulled up, he searched for an open parking spot. It seemed to take hours but he found on. He turned the car off and sprinted to the doors. He searched the room and found Olivia sitting on a chair. She was crying hard into her hands. Elliot sat beside her and put his arm around her. Olivia jumped but saw Elliot and calmed down.

"Elliot, s-she's..." Elliot held his breath; he was expecting the worst and hoping for the best. Olivia let out a heavy sigh. "...s-s-she's in surgery. The cut caused some tissue d-d-damage. They're fixing it." Olivia began to sob heavily into Elliot's shoulder.

Olivia sobbed on Elliot for five more minutes until Munch, Fin, and Cragen busted through the doors. Elliot let go of Olivia and walked up to greet the guys.

"Crap, Elliot what happened?" Fin said with concern in his voice.

"Jonathan took Casey at knifepoint and he ended up catching her in the shoulder. She's in surgery right now. She had some nerve damage." Elliot felt his voice breaking so he stopped.

Cragen starred at him blankly and Munch took a deep sigh. "Well I'll stay here." John said quietly. He went and took a seat next to Olivia. The two began to talk quietly to each other.

Cragen continued to stare blankly. Fin stepped up. "Cap. You stay here, I can hold down the fort." Fin gently patted Elliot on the back before walking over to Olivia and Munch. Elliot and Cragen stood in silence until Fin came up. "I'm headin' out. I expect a call the second y'all know something." Fin headed out the door.

For the next two hours, the four police officers paced around the waiting room. Elliot left to get coffee from the machine downstairs and handed it out amongst the four of them. They drank in silence until a doctor walked over to them.

"Ms. Novak is conscious but she's in no shape for visitors." The doctor spoke slowly, Olivia felt as though she could claw his eyes out.

"All right, thanks." Elliot stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

The four of them continued to sit in silence until Elliot got up to call Fin. When he came back, the other three were somewhat asleep and he followed their lead and tried to fall asleep.

**Okay, nobody better hate me after this. Leave your thoughts and stuff in reviews! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Every time you guys get over ten reviews on a chapter, I try to update within two days. So keep the reviews coming! **


	10. Are You Okay?

**You guys are reviewing a ton and I love it! Your reviews basically make my day! Okay, so I know you all want to beat me up because of the last chapter, but that's okay! I hope this chapter is up to all of your high standards!! I just started reading Huckleberry Finn, I don't know why I'm saying that, I'm just noting that I'm reading something besides FanFiction. Okay, I'm taping my mouth shut, story time!**

After two hours of sleep, Olivia felt herself being shaken awake. She whimpered slightly until she heard a familiar voice whispering in her ear. She turned over and stretched out. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Elliot, when she looked past him she remembered the previous nights events. 

"Where's Casey?" Olivia said sharply, she shot up like a dart, it startled Elliot because his balance was shaken.

"She's awake, she's asked for you. She's in room 325." Elliot said quickly and before he knew it, Olivia was up and running to Casey's room. He decided to let the guys sleep for a while, in the meantime, Olivia and Casey could make up.

Olivia slowly creaked open Casey's door. She poked her head in slightly and saw Casey sitting there smiling at her. Olivia slowly shut the door and walked up to her bedside. She put her hand on her face and smiled, "Casey."

"Liv. I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Casey said weakly.

"You're sorry!?! I should be sorry. I was picking Elliot over you, you are my best friend, he's my boyfriend. I don't know what I was thinking." Olivia smiled and moved her hand onto Casey's good shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. Elliot and you are so much more than a couple. You guys are like soul mates." Casey smiled at Olivia who raised her hand to push Casey. "Don't make me call the nurse for assault." Olivia laughed, even though Casey was in a hospital bed with IVs sticking out of her, she managed to be funny.

"Umm...this is probably not the best time, since we just made up, but both John and Cragen are in the waiting room. Do you want to see either of them?" Olivia asked quietly, she didn't know if Elliot already told the guys to come up and the last thing she wanted to do was reveal Casey's secret.

"Ugh. I'm in a hospital. Make something up, I'm too sick, who knows? I'll deal with them later." Casey sighed and Olivia sighed with her, she couldn't stand to see Casey upset.

"I'm sorry Casey. It's my fault your here." Olivia said quietly as she starred at her shoes.

"No, it's not. It's your crazy ex-boyfriend's fault. Don't blame yourself." Casey reached over and touched Olivia's shoulder. "Liv, you need to stop blaming yourself."

Olivia smiled and moved Casey's hand off her shoulder. "That's easier said than done." Olivia sighed heavily and stood up. "I'm going to tell the guys that you're going to be asleep for the next couple hours." Olivia began to walk away when she felt a tug on her wrist.

Olivia pivoted around to face Casey who was smiling weakly. "Thanks Liv. Do you mind spending the day here with me?"

Olivia smiled. "I would love it. I'll try to have Elliot sneak us some fast food." Olivia walked out of the room and turned towards the waiting room. Along the way she ran into Elliot who smiled. "How is she?"

Olivia smiled. "She just needs to get some sleep so she's not up for visitors. Could you tell the guys? I'm going to go help her get some sleep." Olivia leaned in and kissed Elliot gently on the cheek.

"Any special reason behind that?" Elliot asked placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia smiled slyly and leaned up to whisper into Elliot's ear. "I love you too." Olivia stepped down and smiled at Elliot. Olivia squealed as Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He brought his hand to her chin and raised it up. They starred into each other's eyes before Elliot pressed his lips against hers. Elliot placed his hand on the back of Olivia's head to deepen the kiss. Olivia's lips parted and let Elliot's tongue slide in.

"Ahem..." Olivia and Elliot jumped apart as they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked down at the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I go see Casey?" It was John. Olivia froze up like a deer in headlights. Elliot quickly step in and took the lead.

"Casey needs her rest. She asked not to have visitors today except Liv." Elliot continued to lie through his teeth. "She's all right but really tired. Liv's gonna stay here. Come on, I'll drive you and Cragen back to the station."

John sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Olivia, call me when she's ready for visitors." John turned to go back to the waiting room. Elliot followed after him. Elliot looked over his shoulder at Olivia who mouthed thank you.

Olivia smiled silently to herself and headed back to Casey's room. She smiled at everyone she saw. She was happier than she'd been in a while. She silently crept into Casey's room and smiled when she saw Casey asleep in the bed. She pulled a chair up to her bedside and rested her head on Casey's pelvis.

Olivia blinked herself awake. When she felt something pulling on her hair, she jerked herself awake. She looked up and saw Casey starring at her.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. What time is it?" Olivia said slowly. She yawned after her statement. Casey let out a little laugh.

"It's only 3 or something. Don't worry. You're fine." Casey said gently.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Anyway, how do you feel?" Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"All right. What did Cragen and John say when you told them to leave?" Casey asked. Olivia could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I didn't tell them... Elliot did, after John caught us making out." Olivia laughed nervously. She didn't think John would mention seeing Elliot and Olivia together in front of Cragen but she was sure Elliot was panicking.

"That's really awkward." Usually, Casey would have laughed wildly at this story but today she seemed distracted and uninterested.

"How's your shoulder? Does it feel okay?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine." Casey's tone was distracted and uninterested.

Olivia sighed heavily. "What's wrong Casey?" Olivia asked quietly. "You've been weird and I know it had nothing to do with your shoulder."

Casey laughed slightly. "I don't know. Everything's been so weird lately." Casey sighed. Olivia grabbed her hand.

"Casey, I know exactly what you're saying. I was raped by Jonathan, and now I'm with Elliot. Than Jonathan attacks you. Everything's screwed up." Olivia squeezed Casey's hand.

"I guess you do. I've been out of control though. I mean I slept with Cragen for goodness sake!" Casey exclaimed than she laughed. "Maybe, I shouldn't shout that."

Olivia laughed with Casey. "Yeah, probably not."

"I don't know. I probably screwed up my chances with John." Casey starred out the small window on the wall.

Olivia turned Casey's head so she was looking at her. "Casey, listen to me. You having... well you know... with Cragen has no effect on John. He doesn't know and he's not going to know. Besides, it's not like he's a virgin or something. He'll accept that you had sex with other people before him." Olivia spoke confidently.

Casey still looked unsure but attempted to shrug her shoulders. "I guess you're right. Well, at least you better be. Could you call Elliot and have him bring Munch down here? I kind of want to tell him this."

Olivia smiled, she knew she won. "Trust me. I know I'm right." Olivia lifted the corded phone and dialed Elliot's number from memory into the phone. Elliot didn't answer so Olivia figured to call the station.

"Special Victims. This is Cragen."

Olivia spoke quickly. "Hey Cap. It's Olivia. Is Elliot still there?"

There was a brief pause. "Uhh... no Olivia. He left two hours ago, he said he was going to the hospital. Did he make it there?"

Olivia looked nervously around and Casey was mouthing words. "I don't think so." Olivia said anxiously into the phone.

She heard the door creak open and looked up and saw Elliot holding a McDonald's bag. "Never mind Cap. He just walked in."

"Oh good. You had me nervous for a second. How's Casey?" Cragen sounded pretty concerned, but Olivia didn't think anything of it.

"She's still out like a light." Olivia lied.

"All right. When she wakes up, call us. Bye." The line went dead and Olivia put the phone back on the night stand. She walked over to Elliot and smiled.

Elliot leaned in to kiss Olivia but Olivia pushed him back by his chest. "You had me kind of nervous there."

"What do you mean?" Elliot tried again but was again denied.

"You didn't answer you're phone." Olivia said.

"It's at my apartment." Elliot leaned in one final time and Olivia let him kiss her.

"Um... do you guys mind?" Elliot and Olivia both looked startled as Casey spoke. "I'm kind of hungry and whatever is in that bag has my name on it." Casey was pointing to the bag in Elliot's hand.

Olivia laughed and grabbed the bag out of Elliot's hand. She walked over to the chair and handed Casey the McDonald's bag, which was now stained in grease.

Casey smiled like a maniac when she pulled out a double cheeseburger. Casey unwrapped it like it was Christmas gold and ate it faster than Olivia had seen anyone ever eat.

After Casey finished another double cheeseburger and a large fry, Olivia could barely stand to watch it anymore. "Casey, we're going to let you finish whatever's in that bag. And besides don't you have a call to make?" Olivia's eyes were burning through Casey. Luckily, Casey got the hint and smiled.

"Take your time guys." Olivia and Elliot left the room quickly and walked down to the cafeteria. Along the way, they made jokes about how gross cafeteria food was. After they entered the elevator they realized they had it to themselves.

"Maybe we should take advantage of this setting." Elliot said pushing Olivia against the wall. He began to kiss her neck and Olivia giggled wildly. The elevator dinged and a few more people walked on. Elliot pulled away from Olivia, whose face was now bright red. The two giggled for the two floors until they reached the cafeteria.

They walked hand in hand over to a vending machine. Elliot bought two bowls of soup and some soda. They walked over to a table and sat down and began to eat.

They shared small talk about various things and smiled the whole time. Neither of them really ate the soup but they both chugged down their sodas. After a half-hour, they headed back up to Casey's room.

Inside the elevator, Elliot and Olivia recounted their last experience in an elevator and decided it was best not to have a repeat. The two continued to laugh until they saw a uniformed officer outside Casey's room.

They looked at each other and ran over; inside they saw Munch with Casey. The two were talking quietly and Casey looked scared.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia rushed into the door.

Munch stepped forward and began to speak. "I have some bad news..."

**I really love torturing you guys with these cliffhangers. It tortures me too! No worries. I'll update soon! First I have to write a paper and it's not going to be fun. Please review.**


	11. What's The News?

**I've given up on writing a paper. For real! I like to write this story much more than anything scientific. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but don't worry! I rushed this update! Review!**

**This chapter is for Trish (Union Brat Tisha) again because she helped me with some ideas. She's awesome. It also goes out to Jen (SVUlover) who constantly pressures me into updating. And last but not least, everyone who reviews. Enjoy!**

"What the hell is going on Casey?" Olivia looked at Casey, her eyes were red and blotchy. It was obvious she had been crying. Olivia walked over and hugged Casey's good side. "Whatever it is, you'll get through it."

"Well, Elliot do you remember the uniform who picked Jonathan up?" Munch was facing Elliot who was starring down at Casey and Olivia.

"Vaguely. Why are you asking about her?" Elliot didn't take his eyes off Olivia and Casey who were now crying on each other's shoulders.

"Well, she was Jonathan's ex. They're both missing and her partner was found shot to death in their patrol car." Munch sighed heavily. "So we have a corrupt cop and an escaped rapist on the run together. Just what New York City needs."

Elliot shook his head and walked over to Olivia. He put his hand on the small of her back. "Do you want me and John to wait outside?"

Olivia wiped her eye and nodded silently. Elliot kissed the top of her head and left with John. The two closed the door behind themselves and stood outside with the uniform officers.

Olivia looked up at Casey and frowned. "I'm sorry Casey."

"Olivia, you can't be sorry about this asshole. This isn't your fault for the seventh time. God!" Casey wiped away some tears. "I'm just scared that he's going to try something with you. He's got a complete hard on for you."

Olivia sobbed heavily into Casey's shoulder. "Shh... Liv, I didn't mean to upset you." Casey stroked Olivia's hair gently. The two sat in this position for ten minutes before Olivia lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"I know Casey. I'm scared too. So what's going on with Munch? He seemed to hustle here." Olivia sniffled her nose and giggled.

"I told him I needed to tell him something important about us. He came here and we were just stalling when his phone rang. We talked about it, I cried and he comforted me, than you and Elliot came back." Casey was smiling like a teenager who was filled with butterflies.

In the meantime, Elliot and John were standing in the hall talking. Elliot was being his angry self and venting to John. "What the hell? This is bull. I'm tired of dealing with this crap. I want this scum bag to be put away for ever." Elliot was talking loudly when he stopped he realized Olivia probably heard every word he said.

John starred at him. He'd seen Elliot blow up plenty of times but never like this, he just starred at him and tried to find the words to say. "Elliot. You can't let this son of bitch rule your life. You need to take control. You guys should probably get a hotel or something. Protection detail would work too."

Elliot sighed heavily. He knew the last thing Olivia going to want to do was be followed around by two uniformed police officers, he wasn't going to like it either. One thing he knew was he was tired of fighting off Jonathan.

Elliot took a deep breath and starred John. "So are you and Casey together now?"

"I don't know. This has complicated everything between us. I need to fix things somehow. I'll fix it when she's better." John patted Elliot on the back. "Let's go back in."

Elliot knocked and heard no response so he slowly opened the door. Casey and Olivia were talking so intensely they didn't hear the men enter the room.

"Hey Babe." Elliot walked up to Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"Hey El." Olivia leaned up and caught Elliot's lips. While this display of affection took place, Casey and Munch were starring awkwardly at the couple.

"Hey Casey." John smiled.

"Hello John." Casey smiled back.

Elliot and Olivia pulled away from each other long enough to notice the other people in the room. The four sat awkwardly. The small talk didn't flow very well like it usually did.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed; I'm starting to smell sickly." Casey said as she crinkled her nose. The hospital was her least favorite place to be. Even after a day, she was ready to escape.

Olivia laughed so hard she snorted. "Liv, you're so weird." Elliot said and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"You two are like animals that need to be caged." John said smugly. Casey laughed hysterically and Olivia glared at her. Casey tried stop laughing but she couldn't control herself.

"You're an ass." Olivia said coldly. Elliot started to laugh. Olivia was the only one who saw no reason to be laughing. Elliot stopped laughing and grabbed Olivia's chin. He pressed his lips against hers until her heard John and Casey making gagging noises.

Olivia stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom, or at least get away from all of you." Olivia stepped over Elliot's legs and walked into the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and sat on the toilet seat. She began to think about what Jonathan being out really meant.

Jonathan had already attacked her, her best friend, and her boyfriend. Who was he going to after next? She didn't have anyone else left except Simon, but Jonathan didn't know anything about him. She felt a few tears escape from her eyes as she began to rock back and forth. Jonathan had screwed with her for the last time. She'd told so many rape victims to take control and that's what she was going to do.

Olivia sat in there for five more minutes before she got up and left the room. She looked in the mirror before she left, her black eyes weren't showing as much and she didn't look like she had been crying. She pushed her bangs off her forehead and opened the door.

"My God Olivia, I thought you fell in." Casey joked. The guys laughed with Casey and Olivia glared at the three of them.

"I hate you guys." Olivia pouted as she walked back to her chair between Casey and Elliot. Olivia sat back and crossed her arms.

"Liv, stop being a five-year-old. I'm just messing with you. You know I love you too much to make fun of you." Casey said sarcastically. She was having way too much fun ripping on Olivia today.

"Casey why don't you come chase me through the halls? Oh wait..." Olivia said sarcastically back. It was a joking cat fight and the guys weren't sure what to do. They were just intrigued and continued to watch.

Elliot decided he didn't want either of them to say something they'd regret so he intervened. "Liv, can I talk to you in the hall?"

Olivia starred blankly at Elliot. "Umm... sure. Let's go. We'll be back." Olivia was surprised by the request but she gave in and followed Elliot into the hall.

"What's up Elliot?" Olivia questioned as she shut the door behind her. Elliot smiled evilly and pressed Olivia against the door. Their lips collided as he ran his hands up and down her torso. Olivia moaned softly into Elliot's mouth. Suddenly, Olivia fell back with Elliot on top of her.

"Oh sorry guys. We heard some banging on the door." John was starring down at the couple. Casey was laughing like a maniac in her hospital bed.

Elliot jumped up and extended a hand to Olivia who was beat red. "Sorry Liv." Elliot whispered to Olivia when he pulled her up.

Casey was still laughing like a maniac two minutes later when Elliot and Olivia returned to their seats alongside Casey's bed.

"Could you shut up?" Olivia said bluntly to Casey who stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry... it's just funny." Casey smiled at Olivia who starred coldly until she smiled back.

"It is funny I guess..." Olivia laughed with Casey and the guys soon joined in.

The four of them continued to talk until Casey's doctor came in and told them all Casey needed her rest. Since the three of them volunteered to be her police protection they slept in her room while one uniform guarded the door. The four of them slept uncomfortably until the sun peeked over the horizon.

**I'm so tired. It's time for bed. Please review! I couldn't leave the cliffhanger for too long. Reviews!**

**P.S. Suggestions would be lovely! Or criticism. Or anything else! Seriously though, I would love anything you guys have to say. **


	12. I Have to Go

**This update is late coming! I've gotten so wrapped up at work and school. So I hope you guys really like this one because I've had a major writer's block ALL week. I have all week off school this week so I'll try to update depending on my work schedule. So enjoy!******

Olivia was blinking herself awake. She felt someone's arms around her and she sensed it was Elliot. She turned around and smiled, "Good morning baby." Elliot's back was still turned to her. The body began to turn and Olivia heard a familiar voice. "Hello again Olivia." It was Jonathan's face starring back at her. Olivia started to scream.

Olivia bolted up awake and looked around the room. She was covered in cold sweat but she was still in Casey's hospital room. John's head was resting on Casey's pelvis. She looked down and saw Elliot asleep next to her. _I guess it was just a nightmare. _Olivia sighed at the thought. She quietly crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Olivia walked in and locked the door behind her. She used the toilet and the got up to wash her hands. She flipped the faucet on and looked up at herself in the mirror. Her black eyes were almost completely gone; she could hardly notice them herself. She noticed how much more aged she looked. She looked and felt as though she'd aged ten years in the last couple of days.

She finished washing her hands and put her head down. Olivia knew everyone else had to be sick and tired of fighting off Jonathan because she sure as hell knew she was tired of it. She wished she could just get away from all of this, for her sake, and everyone else's. It wasn't fair to anyone involved.

Olivia looked in the mirror one last time and walked out the door. She stopped and glanced at John and Casey who were still asleep on each other. Casey was happy with John and Olivia was happy for her. Olivia's active mind began to run every which way when she thought about John and Casey but she was brought back to focus when she saw Elliot. He was lying alone and his eyebrows were furrowed. He must have been having a bad dream but he would never admit it. His pride was definitely his downfall. Olivia tiptoed over to Elliot lightly kissed the side of his head. Elliot stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

Olivia starred at him and with tears in her eyes, she tiptoed out the door. She was quietly shutting the door when she heard a voice behind her. "Detective Benson?" Olivia jumped up and turned around. She was face to face with a male uniformed officer.

"Yes?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Where are you headed?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to the precinct. And don't bother asking, I don't need an escort." Olivia looked over at a clock on the wall.

"Okay, be careful Detective." The officer smiled kindly and Olivia smiled back and pushed past him. She walked over to the automatic doors and walked out of them.

Elliot started to blink himself awake and reached for Olivia but didn't feel anything. Elliot opened his eyes and saw there was nothing there. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. Everything was in order but Olivia was no where to be seen. Elliot walked over to the bathroom which was empty. He was officially nervous.

Elliot opened the door and looked both ways but didn't see Olivia, instead he saw a young male police officer. He looked the man up and down. He knew where he'd seen him. Olivia and he had worked a string of rapes with him a couple months ago, he was a good guy.

"Hey McGraw. Did you see Benson?" Elliot asked, he was trying to sound as calm as possible. Even if he liked McGraw, he felt like he couldn't trust uniforms. Especially after Jonathan.

"Yeah. She said she was headed down to the precinct about... ten minutes ago?" McGraw smiled after his sentence but stopped when he saw Elliot's confused reaction. "Something wrong Elliot?"

"No. Did she happen to mention why she was going down there?" Elliot questioned the young cop like he would question a suspect.

"Nope. She seemed to be in a rush." McGraw answered quickly and nervously. He sensed suspicion in Elliot's voice so he wanted to get away from him.

Elliot ran past him and out the doors. He looked around but saw no sign of Olivia. He ran to the sidewalk and looked both ways. He remembered a bus stop around the corner; he'd driven by it many times. Elliot quickly sprinted down the street. As he rounded the corner, he saw a woman who slightly resembled Olivia on the bench. He ran over and when he got close enough, he saw that it wasn't Olivia.

"Elliot?" Elliot spun around to see Olivia holding a cup of coffee. "Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

"What the hell are you doing here Olivia?" Elliot questioned back.

"I... um... just went out for some... coffee. They have amazing coffee here." Elliot's eyes were burning straight through Olivia's head.

"That's a lie." Elliot said quietly. "What are you doing right by the bus stop?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. Olivia opened her mouth again and began to speak. "Um... coincidence." Olivia's face showed that she knew she was busted, as did Elliot's. "Okay, I was going to get on the bus but it was pulling away as I walked up." Olivia sighed and avoided Elliot's gaze but she felt his eyes on her.

Elliot was dumbfounded. He was at a loss for words. "Why?"

Olivia chuckled slightly. "Why? What kind of question is that? You really wanna know why?" Olivia starred at Elliot, who nodded in response. "Because, Elliot, my rapist won't go away. He's attacked my boyfriend, my best friend, and an innocent patrol cop. It's all my fault and I need to disappear and he will too." Olivia choked back some tears. "I heard you and Munch talking last year."

Elliot mentally kicked himself in the ass; he knew he was talking to loud. "Babe." Elliot took a step towards Olivia, who took a step backwards. "Liv, it's not your fault. I'm just sick of Jonathan. I want justice not for me, not for Casey, not for that patrol cop, but for you. The fact that he's not being punished for what he did to you just pisses me off."

Olivia started to choke her own sobs and they escaped. Elliot stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "Shhh... it's okay. Don't cry baby." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"El. It's not that simple. We all deserve justice. I'm sure everyone's pissed." Olivia took a deep breath. "The only thing keeping me here is you and I can't risk not having you."

Elliot squeezed Olivia closer to him. "You're not taking a risk. I'll never leave you Liv. Now that I have you, you're not getting away." Olivia squeezed Elliot closer.

"Come on, it's freezing out here. Let's go back to the warm hospital." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and the two walked back to the hospital.

They stopped outside the door and talked to McGraw for a few minutes. They both apologized for being so rude to the young cop. Elliot opened the door and Olivia followed close behind.

"Oh my god..." John was sitting next to Casey in bed and the two were making out. John's hand was between Casey's legs and the two seemed to be pretty serious. "CASEY!" Olivia turned her back on the couple.

Olivia and Elliot heard rustling behind them and turned around to see the couple, almost completely composed. John had moved from the bed to the armchair beside it.

"God payback's a bitch, huh Case?" Olivia smiled evilly at Casey who stuck her middle finger up. "No need to get testy. At least I'm not the doctor..."

Elliot interjected where Olivia stopped. "You two were too busy playing doctor to notice a real one." Elliot and Olivia laughed hysterically. Elliot put up his hand for a high five but instead received a kiss on the lips. He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss Olivia again.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and led her over to the two chairs. Olivia smiled at Elliot as she took her seat. "So where were you two?" Casey questioned.

"Like it mattered to you." Olivia said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. Really, where were you guys?" Elliot looked over at Olivia who smiled.

Elliot went to open his mouth but was cut off by Olivia's voice. "I was on my way out of Manhattan when Elliot stopped me at the bus stop." 

John and Casey both starred at Olivia awkwardly, neither was quite sure what to say. Of course, Casey started talking first.

"Where the hell were you going? Why were you going?" Casey sounded angry and Olivia understood why. Olivia would have been just as pissed if Casey planned to leave without telling her.

"I just need to get away." Olivia said quietly. "Everything's been so screwed up lately, you said so yourself Casey."

"I know but you could have told me, or told Elliot at least. You know we would have helped you through it." Casey spoke softly.

John cleared his throat. "Elliot? Why don't you show me the best place to get coffee in this dump?"

Elliot took the hint and stood up. "Yeah, let's go John." The men headed out of the room.

Olivia sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Case. I shouldn't have even considered leaving without telling you first, or at least mentioning it to someone."

"I'm just offended that you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I mean I thought we told each other everything…" Casey inhaled sharply.

"We do! Come on though, there's some things even your best friend doesn't need to know." Olivia said.

"You're right. Let's forget about it but from now on, no leaving the city unless we tell each other. Pinky promise?" Casey said and stuck out her pinky.

"I promise." Olivia shook Casey's pinky with her one and started to laugh. "You just let some guy put his hand between you're legs and we're still making pinky promises."

Casey laughed. "Yeah, it is a bit ridiculous."

Olivia smiled. "So speaking of hands between the legs, what was going on with you and John? You guys don't seem confused anymore."

Casey smiled mysteriously. "I don't kiss and tell. Sorry."

"That's bull. Stop screwing around and tell me before Elliot and John come back or I'll just ask John." Olivia threatened.

Casey laughed. "All right bitch, jeez. So this morning after Elliot left, I woke up and started playing with John's hair in order to wake him up and get him to stop crushing my pelvis. So anyway, out of no where he just leans up and kisses me." Casey opened her mouth to continue but Olivia interrupted.

"Wait! What kind of kiss?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"It was just a light kiss. When he did it though, I felt sparks so I pulled him back in and than he climbed into bed with me. After like two minutes, I felt his hand start to wonder down my torso and eventually he found my leg. He had his hand on my thigh and than you and Elliot came in."

"Oh… sorry for interrupting." Olivia tried to make a genuine apology but started to smile. Her expression hardened again when she saw Casey glaring at her.

"I accept your insincere apology. Anyway, it's probably for the better that you interrupted us." Casey said quietly.

"Oh and why is that?" Olivia was confused. Being interrupted was an inconvenience not something you're thankful for.

"Well, who wants the first time they sleep with someone to be in a hospital?" Casey laughed and Olivia laughed in unison. "I'm not kidding though."

"Why not?" Olivia questioned between laughs.

"I like to save that kind of risk for the second or third time. Besides, I wouldn't want to prick him with one of these stupid IVs." Casey laughed again and Olivia, who never stopped laughing, continued to laugh but only harder.

"Not to mention if you're doctor had walked in. It's the equivalent of your parents walking in." Olivia shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think my doctor would have killed John like my dad would have." Casey joked.

There was a knock at the door and the girls looked over to see the guys walking into the room.

"Is it safe in here?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah, come on in guys." Olivia motioned for the guys to come in.

The four of them sat around and talked for twenty minutes when they saw Casey's doctor walk into the room.

"Hello everyone." The doctor nodded and continued to talk. "Now, Ms. Novak, you'll be out of here tomorrow. You have somewhere to stay I assume?"

John perked up. "Yeah, she's staying with me." Olivia and Casey exchanged a sideways glance than looked back at the doctor.

"Of course you'll have some physical therapy so I'll refer you to a good therapist and within two months, you'll be good as new. Do you have any questions?" The doctor looked up from the chart and at Casey.

"No, thanks." Casey smiled up at the doctor.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you. I assume you'll all be here." The doctor turned around and left the room.

**While I was writing this, the entire thing got deleted. I was freaking out, but I rewrote it and I think it turned out better the second time. Review!**


	13. Surprises

**I officially love my job! I basically get paid to hang out with little kids, it's freaking amazing. I just got off work, so I'll start an update. I hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving Thursday had a fabulous time. Mine was fantastic, but that's a story for another time. Story time **

John and Elliot headed off to John's to clean up a little bit and make some more room for Casey. Olivia was left at the hospital to help Casey through all the paper work.

"So, John and you are like living together..." Olivia said without looking up from her clipboard of paper work.

"I know. So much for taking it slow huh?" Casey was working hard on her paperwork; she didn't want to spend a minute more than necessary in the hospital. She already feared she smelled like sick people and John was going to throw her out.

"You guys don't have to have sex you know." Olivia said, she couldn't fill out the paperwork as fast as Casey but she liked to think she was keeping pace.

"Yeah, but I suck at saying no." Casey sighed heavily. She paused for a second before going back to her papers.

"Cragen would agree." Olivia started to laugh but stopped when she felt Casey push her back.

"I'm finished." Casey put the clipboard down on the table and stood up. She had gotten out of bed that morning and lost her balance, Olivia found it hilarious and Casey complained that she had a broken hip.

"I'm almost done too." Olivia flipped through her remaining four pages, yeah almost done.

Casey sat back down and began to tap her foot impatiently. Ten minutes after Casey had finished, Olivia finished. Casey was ready to get out of the hospital.

"What if I choke on the oxygen?" Casey questioned anxiously as they got closer to the doors.

"Than I'll leave you there for someone else to find. You're not my problem anymore." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I know who not to call if I ever fall and break my hip." Casey mumbled as the two approached the doors.

Olivia and Casey spotted Elliot's car which was parked a couple hundred yards away. The two walked over to the car and Elliot unlocked the doors. Casey pushed Olivia out of the way and climbed into the front seat than stuck her tongue out at Olivia who climbed into the back seat.

The ride was quiet except for the radio which was playing oldies. Oldies were Olivia's guilty pleasure. She listened to them over popular music anytime. The ride was quick considering the usual amount of New York traffic. The car stopped in front of Munch's apartment building and Casey sighed heavily.

"Do you want me to go up with you?" Olivia asked quietly from the back seat. She had only seen Munch's apartment once, four years ago.

"No, I'll call you later." Casey opened the car door and Olivia climbed out of the back seat. The two shared a quick hug and Casey walked towards the building. Olivia watched her walk in and than climbed into the front seat.

She starred at the door which was now closed than looked over at Elliot. "Hey." Olivia whispered quietly.

"Hey." Elliot whispered back. He moved his hand from the gear shift to Olivia's knee. The skin underneath her jeans tingled when she sensed his touch.

"Where are we off to?" Olivia asked and turned her head towards Elliot.

"Where would you like to go?" Elliot also turned his head so he was facing Olivia.

"Doesn't matter, as long as your there." Olivia smiled. Elliot leaned in and put his lips against hers. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia pulled back and smiled. "I love you too."

Elliot moved his hand back to the gearshift. He pulled the car into park and moved back onto the road. They drove right past Elliot's building and Olivia was confused.

"Where are we going?" Olivia questioned.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes and don't peek like you usually would." Elliot looked over at Olivia quickly and than looked back to the road.

After an hour of driving, Olivia had fallen asleep in the front seat. Elliot put the car into park and reached over and shook Olivia shoulder gently. "Liv... babe. Wake up."

"Mmm... where are we?" Olivia stretched out slightly and blinked her eyes a few times. She looked around and didn't see any buildings or even stop lights for that matter. She was really confused. She saw leaves all over the ground and a lot of trees and open fields. They were definitely not in New York City anymore.

"We're at this little bed and breakfast. I made some calls and figured we could both use some time away from everything." By everything, Elliot meant Jonathan but he didn't want to upset Olivia.

"You never cease to amaze me." Olivia leaned over and kissed Elliot's check. "Have you been here before?"

"No. I saw an ad for it in the paper and called up here to see if they had any openings, they did so I figured we could come up here." Elliot smiled.

"That's so sweet. Let's go check this place." Olivia opened the door. "Did you bring any different clothes?"

"We aren't going to need clothes..." Elliot said quietly as he climbed out of the driver's side door.

"You're such a man." Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed out of the passenger side door.

"I did bring clothes though; I factored in the rejection aspect." Elliot smiled as he popped open the trunk of his Honda CR-V. He had just bought it a few months back. Olivia walked to the back of the car and saw four suitcases.

"How much clothing are we going to need?" Olivia questioned as she picked up one of the bags.

"Well... we're staying for a week." Elliot said quietly as he walked to the back of the car to help Olivia carry the bags.

"Really? This is so exciting." Olivia had two suitcases, one in each hand. Elliot grabbed the other two and shut the back of the car. They walked up to the doors of the bed and breakfast. Once they were inside, it was a quaint little house with a lot of floral wallpaper. It was tacky but it looked friendly.

Elliot walked to the desk and checked in while Olivia looked at some of the decorations on the walls. She felt as though she was trapped in the 1800s. She hoped they had a hot water heater, or at least electricity. Olivia was beginning to get lost in her thought when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Olivia quickly spun around and was face to face with Elliot.

"Want to go upstairs?" Elliot picked up the rest of the bags and carried them up the stairs. They were room number seven, right next to the honeymoon suite. Elliot put the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and the room was exposed. The walls were a light orange with a hard wood floor. There was a queen sized bed on one side of the room, a twenty inch television in front of the bed, and a couch across the room.

"It's nice." Olivia said as she walked over to the bed. She jumped onto it and laid back on the pillows. When she lifted her head, Elliot was no where to be seen. "Elliot?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Come check this out." Elliot shouted from the next room.

Olivia got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. She walked in and her jaw dropped. There was a whirlpool bathtub on one side of the bathroom. The toilet, sink, and shower were all located on the other side. "Look at that tub." Elliot said quietly.

"I thought this place was going to have gas lamps and well water. I'm impressed." Olivia said from the doorway. "Elliot, you have to check out the bed."

"Gosh Liv. I thought we could at least wait till the sun went down." Elliot joked. Olivia's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. She walked over and slapped Elliot's chest.

"I can't believe you just said that." Olivia started laughing. Elliot put his hands on her hips and waited for her to regain her composure. After a few seconds Olivia realized Elliot's hands were on her hips. She lifted her head and looked up at Elliot who was starring into her eyes. Olivia shifted uncomfortably and put her arms around Elliot's neck.

Elliot leaned down and began to whisper in Olivia's ear. "You know I really love you right?"

Olivia laughed slightly and put her head on Elliot's chest. "I know you do. I love you too." Olivia looked back into Elliot's eyes and smiled. Elliot moved one of his hands off of Olivia's hip and onto her face. He gently pushed a piece of hair off her face.

Olivia grabbed his hand and moved it back to her hip. Olivia leaned up and her lips collided with Elliot's. Olivia moved her hands to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Elliot pushed her back on the sink and Olivia planted her feet on the ground and lifted herself so she was sitting on the sink. Elliot moved his hand up and down the side of Olivia's thigh. Olivia had moved her wrist to the sides of her and one began to slide back.

"AHHH COLD!" Olivia jumped up suddenly.

Elliot starred at her with a confused look on his face. "Look at my ass." Elliot was even more confused but looked anyway. There was a big wet spot on one side of Olivia's jeans.

Elliot looked down and saw that the faucet had been turned on. He laughed and reached down to turn it off. Olivia was laughing too. "I'm going to go change; the moment's pretty dead now." Olivia disappeared into the other room. Elliot sighed heavily and shut the door to the rest of the hotel room.

Fifteen minutes, Elliot reappeared and found Olivia sprawled out in bed wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. The TV was turned on to the news. Elliot walked over and sat beside Olivia on the bed.

"Technical difficulties?" Olivia teased without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Elliot moved his hand to Olivia's stomach.

Olivia's entire body began to tingle. She smiled quickly but than returned to her normal expression. She heard her cell phone vibrating on the night stand. Olivia sat up. "It's Casey. Hold that thought babe." Olivia grabbed her phone and leaned in to kiss Elliot on the cheek. Olivia pulled away and ran to the bathroom.

"And the Emmy for worst timing goes to Casey Novak." Olivia said quietly as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" Casey said innocently into the phone.

"Just a little bit. What's going on?" Olivia put the toilet seat down and sat down.

"John just ran out to pick up some food. Where are you staying?" Casey questioned.

"Some bed and breakfast about an hour outside of the city. We're staying for a week." Olivia said quietly. She didn't want Elliot to hear her.

"Oh boy. Are you two finally going to get it on?" Casey said in an awkward voice.

"Is voice changing?" Olivia teased.

"You're so going to. I know you too well Olivia." Casey said.

"If we do, you're the first call... a few hours later. I promise." Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I hope you'd wait a few hours and not call me during. I'll hold you to that promise." Casey said. "If I was there, we'd be shaking pinkies."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go back outside."

"Be safe. I don't need Benson/Stabler babies running around." Casey teased.

"I'm hanging up now." Olivia said.

"Ride 'em cowgirl." Casey said with a country accent.

"Oh my gosh Casey. I'm going. Goodbye." Olivia said quickly and flipped the phone shut. She shook her head and laughed quietly. She sat on the toilet for a few more seconds before she stood up and headed back to the bedroom.

**I tried to make this chapter reflect how I feel. I think I did all right! I hope you guys like this update because I meant to update all week but as usual life gets in the way. Review please!**


	14. The End

**I know this was a slow coming chapter but this is the end of this story! I know its short notice. Don't worry! I have another story in the works. It's different than all the others I've written. It should be up soon, I'm almost finished with the opening. So review please! Look out for my new story though, I think you guys'll like it, it's completly different than this story and Chinese, but I hope you still read it! Anyway, please review!**

Olivia walked into the room and walked over to her suitcase. She felt Elliot starring at her as she rifled through the various clothing in the bag. At the bottom, she found some of her lingerie from Victoria's Secret and pulled it out. She held in front of her and smiled. 

"Elliot, did you have an ulterior motive for bringing me on this trip?" Olivia said seductively. Elliot's cheeks began to change to a pale color and Olivia smiled.

"No... I just figured you'd be... more comfortable in that." Elliot said quietly from the bed.

Olivia looked down at the teddy which ended with a g-string at the bottom. "Yeah... more comfortable... sure." Olivia smiled over at Elliot who knew he was busted.

"Okay, I didn't have an ulterior motive, but I was a bit hopeful." Elliot smiled from the bed. Olivia threw the teddy across the room at Elliot. "What? I'm a guy."

Olivia laughed and walked over to the bed. "And I'm a woman." Olivia was on Elliot's side and pulled him up by his t-shirt. Their faces were close enough to feel the air coming out of each other's mouths. Olivia tightened the grip on his shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips meet in a collision. They both nipped hungrily at each other's mouths. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Elliot moved hand under Olivia's shirt and pushed it up. Olivia pulled up over her head and threw it over her shoulders. Elliot pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Olivia pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it off the bed and on to the ground. They counted to kiss passionately and Elliot reached for her buttons. Olivia's hands reached down to help him when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Elliot shouted over his back.

"It's room service. We're going to take you on a tour." A woman's voice shouted back.

"Can you come back later?" Olivia shouted.

"No... We want to do this before dark." The voice answered back.

"I wanna do this before I turn blue." Elliot mumbled under his breath.

Olivia pushed him off her and buttoned her pants closed. "Tonight, I promise." Olivia grabbed hers and Elliot's shirts. She threw Elliot's shirt to him before pulling her own on over her head. They both dressed quickly and walked over to the door. Olivia peeked through the peephole and saw a short woman alone and opened the door.

"Hello. So what about this tour?" Olivia smiled. Elliot appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Yes, It's a complimentary tour. If you guys are ready, We can go." The woman walked out of the room. Olivia followed her out and Elliot grabbed the key and locked the door.

Olivia and Elliot couldn't keep their hands off each other. If their hands weren't somewhere on each other's body, they were holding hands. The tour guide seemed to be getting frustrated. Her attitude didn't phase either of them, if she hadn't interrupted them, they'd be doing the same thing only with less clothing on.

"Now this is the barn, a lot of people come here for relaxation." The woman said and than turned to face the two of them. Elliot had his hands around Olivia's waist and was whispering into her ear. Neither of them took notice of the tour guide.

"You guys get a special relaxation." A man's voice was coming from the darkness in the barn. Olivia looked around cautiously and Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Show yourself you little asshole!" Elliot shouted into the darkness. In the meantime, Olivia kept her eyes on the woman in front of her. She realized it was the cop who helped Jonathan escape. She wasn't sure if Elliot realized that yet. The woman had dyed her hair and was wearing colored contacts. Olivia hardly recognized her.

Elliot kept his eyes peeled to the darkness. After a few seconds, he saw a shadowy figure walk out of the darkness. "Hello Elliot. How have you been?" Jonathan's voice echoed in the darkness. The woman turned to look at Jonathan.

"Hello Olivia. You look beautiful as usual." Jonathan stepped closer to her when the woman stepped between them.

"What are you doing Jonathan?" The woman said softly.

"You've served your purpose. Move Katherine." Jonathan pushed the small woman aside. She lost her balance and fell onto the floor. "Elliot, you can let my woman go now. Oh and Olivia? Don't worry, I can forgive you for sleeping with him."

Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand. "Jonathan, we've done much more than sleep together." Jonathan's looked confused and Olivia continued to explain. "We love each other."

Jonathan's face turned red and than returned back the usual color. "Olivia, I don't know what he's told you but he doesn't love you. He'll never love you like I love you." Jonathan reached his hand out to Olivia's cheek but she turned away.

"Jonathan, please don't touch me. I don't love you anymore." Olivia said quietly.

"Olivia, I know you don't mean that baby. You'll always love me, just like I'll always love you." Jonathan said softly. "Olivia, no woman even compares to you."

All of the sudden a loud pop rung threw the room and Jonathan fell to his knees. He almost immediately began to cough up blood. Olivia was tempted to lean down and help but she was more concerned about who fired the shot. Olivia looked from side to side and couldn't see Elliot.

Instead, her eyes caught sight of something else. Olivia was now eye to eye with the short woman Jonathan called Katherine. "Katherine... I'm going to ask you to put the gun down."

"I can't do that." Katherine's green eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "He never loved me, he's always been so hung up on you. When we were together, all he talked about was you." Katherine's hands began to tremble as she choked on her sobs.

"He's gone now. Katherine, don't do anything stupid. You're a cop, you know what could happen! Come on hun, don't do anything you're going to regret!" Olivia began to show the fear in her voice. She'd been in situations like this plenty of times. Her mind began to wonder to Elliot. She still had no clue where he was.

"I can't do that... You were the only woman he loved. He never loved me, in his eyes, I wasn't even a comparison to you." Katherine began to sob heavily and Olivia took it as a cue to take a step in. Olivia reached for the gun and Katherine shouted. "BACK OFF BITCH! I'm not afraid to kill you!" Olivia put her hands up and took a step back.

Katherine cocked the gun and Olivia felt her heart jump into her throat. She was screwed. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, if she was going to die, she didn't want to watch the bullet. Olivia heard Katherine scream again and she opened her eyes. Olivia saw Elliot struggling on the floor with Katherine and the gun. She could hardly contain herself.

Olivia ran over to Elliot and Katherine and stood there. She wasn't sure what to do so she waited for Elliot to send her a sign. Olivia watched intently as Elliot attempted to wrestle a gun away from a woman who was nearly half his height. For a small woman, she had a lot of power. Elliot slammed her hands against the ground and the gun flew across the floor. Olivia ran to grab it. She picked it up and pointed it at Katherine. Elliot jumped up and stood beside Olivia.

"Now, we're going to walk out of here Katherine." Olivia said calmly. Elliot stepped over to Katherine and held her hands behind her back. "Ready Elliot?" Olivia looked at Elliot who nodded in response.

Olivia motioned for Elliot to led the way, which he did. Olivia followed behind them with the gun in the air. A couple was one hundred yards down from the barn. Elliot began to shout "I'm a cop! Call 911!" Olivia followed behind. Katherine kept her head down in shame.

Elliot and Olivia walked nearly a half mile and reached the front gate, where they found two police cars and an ambulance waiting. A sheriff jumped out of the car and ran over to Elliot. He pulled out handcuffs and cuffed Katherine. "What happened here?"

"Long story short, there's a man in the barn who is most likely dead." Elliot said calmly as he put his arms around Olivia.

"Are you okay baby?" Elliot whispered gently into Olivia's ear.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Olivia said into Elliot's shoulder. She began to cry softly but Elliot ignored it, he knew she wouldn't want him to bring attention to it.

"I'm good babe. Are you sure you're fine?" Elliot began to rub her back softly.

"I'm better than fine, I'm great. I'm happy this is over." Olivia whispered quietly. "But I'm sorry, I don't think, in Casey's words, we can get it on tonight."

"You know I'll wait. I'm just here for you." Elliot pulled Olivia's face to his own and kissed her gently. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Elliot." Olivia smiled up at Elliot who leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
